


【授翻】Messages from the Unseen World | 冥冥之信

by sukinano



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Epistolary, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, References to Alan Turing, Slow Burn, and about equally to Wittgenstein, attempted corporal punishment (referenced), gay Cambridge nerds, significant use of first names
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukinano/pseuds/sukinano
Summary: 1928年。1927年夏天，天才数学家理查德·亨德里克斯因与一位教授发生冲突，加之神经衰弱，出走剑桥。如今，他去而复返，而孤独的美国学者贾里德·邓恩无法自抑地坠入了爱河。
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 4





	1. 无穷之洞见

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Messages from the Unseen World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574508) by [doctorcolubra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorcolubra/pseuds/doctorcolubra). 



> 本文为剑桥基佬AU。人物参考了两位著名性感书呆，维特根斯坦和阿兰·图灵，细节源自瑞·蒙克和安德鲁·霍奇斯分别为两人撰写的传记。如有读者精通数学，作者在此先行致歉，请试着坚持到床戏部分（预计在第三章）。作者已尽力。
> 
> *译者的话：首先，译者完全不通数学，涉及专业部分大概存在许多错误，请见谅；其次，出于个人偏好以及对故事年代设定的考虑，本篇的翻译腔或许较浓，遣词造句也略拗口，阅读中可能造成的一切不愉快都是译者的锅u.u

> 亲爱的吉尔弗约尔：
> 
> 简而言之，上帝已降临。我在5月15日那趟火车上遇见了他，他已声明将“永久”留在剑桥。这对我们来说堪称幸事？去年夏天，他轰轰烈烈地弃我们远走，眼下自当满怀歉意，他也的确离致歉近在咫尺了。可惜他依旧是往昔那位亨德里克斯，道歉进行到一半，大脑便先行罢工。还有，我们一起喝了茶。现在，我终于能在书房偷得半日闲，给你写下这封信。我心知自己即将力倦神疲、不堪重负，但也绝不要每天聆听他唠叨上两三个钟头。
> 
> 我已按照巴赫曼的邀约，请他前往伦敦出席使徒社的晚餐会。众人皆知，可怜的老埃里希只是在努力融入圈子。可近些日子来，他仅与一位天才男孩儿略有交集，而那位小天才的成就……无足轻重。不过晚餐会应当不会枯燥，毕竟大家已风平浪静了数月，学术成果也颇为丰硕。邓恩和大头平静的天性感染了众人，唯有你我仍然憎恶彼此！要维持与众不同，当真任重道远。
> 
> 明日见。
> 
> 你的D.丘格塔伊

***

贾里德·邓恩是使徒社的九月新人。他自耶鲁而来，是美国那个“新世界”的侵殖种，与剑桥并不相融。只是他倔强地生存了下来，在这片异域土壤上觅得一块立足之地。贾里德初来乍到，错过了去年夏天使徒社与理查德·亨德里克斯的战争。所以他起初对此毫无头绪，毕竟大家听到亨德里克斯的名字时仅会抱怨叹息，没人打起精神同他讲述来龙去脉……除了丘格塔伊，他天性尖酸刻薄，热爱嚼舌根。

贝尔森博士使出虚情假意的招数，企图将亨德里克斯的成果据为己有。所幸年轻的亨德里克斯声势浩大地予以反击，整件事才没有瞒天过海，但他搞出的鸡飞狗跳显然也惹恼了其他人。贝尔森竭力平息下事态，维持颜面。有声望加持，他也免食恶果。而亨德里克斯心怀愤懑，在神经疾病的折磨中归家休养生息。

贾里德已为贝尔森工作数月，度日如年。于他而言，这段故事宛如冰天雪地中瞥见的一簇水仙。“曾有人奋起反抗”，他写下这张卡片，贴到书桌前方的墙面上。

今晚，使徒社的成员在皇后大街的康诺特酒店相聚，欢迎亨德里克斯重返剑桥，但似乎无人情绪高涨。只巴赫曼一人闻听旧日门生回归的消息，再度拾起疏狂的生活做派，张罗起这次晚餐。

亨德里克斯本人则姗姗来迟，至少贾里德从不敢晚到这样久。距离约定时间已过二十分钟，他汗水淋漓地匆匆闯进木门，在场各位的目光齐刷刷落到他身上。他比贾里德要矮上一截，（不过比贾里德高的人倒也不可多得），孱弱而苍白，瘦骨嶙峋，一副博学模样。他出门前大概用水捋直了头发，可这会儿发型又乱作一团，光线照耀下，那头卷发近乎呈红色。他敞着衣领，没有打领带，身穿二手粗花呢夹克，袖口和领口皆陈旧磨损，年份绝对能追溯到维多利亚统治的时代。一双大眼睛眸色清澈，映着屋内的灯光。而他在心生退意。

贾里德正是被他流露出的恐慌吸引了。丘格塔伊曾说，亨德里克斯此人顽固偏执，孤僻离群，时常意气冲动。或许他所言不虚，然而贾里德当下所见的亨德里克斯不过是个藏不住胆怯的男人，讲话断断续续，情绪焦虑不安，双手的指甲都被啃得破破烂烂。

“他是因为回来与你们共事才紧张的吗？”贾里德询问大头。

“没有，理查德本来就是这样。”大头歪过酒杯搅动里头的冰块，随口答道。他滴酒不沾，参加晚宴总要在酒里兑上奎宁水。“他整天紧张兮兮的，只是今晚情况更严重，毕竟去年夏天闹得不愉快。幸亏你错过了。”

“我们——我先告辞，他会不会自在点？”

“不用，他从来没有自在的时候，你何必告辞呢？”

“怕他见到陌生人会尴尬，我离开他也能舒坦些。让主宾陷入这般状态可称不上友好周到。”贾里德停顿片刻，想问他病情是否好转，但并未开口，此事与他无关。“你瞧他多煎熬。”

大头耸耸肩，“瞧上去骇人罢了。他没事的，我来介绍你们认识。”

他便引着贾里德过去，介绍道：

“这是——贾里德，没错吧？贾里德·邓恩，是位经济学家，目前具体研究什么我还不大清楚。”大头一如既往地游离于圈子之外。“他九月才加入使徒社，所以你们还没见过面。邓恩，这位是理查德·亨德里克斯。你们先聊，还要稍等片刻才能开席。”

贾里德伸出手。亨德里克斯偷偷在裤子上抹去掌心的汗水，握了上去。方才离得远，看不出他脸上浅色的胡茬，这会儿近在咫尺，能清晰地看到他有几天未曾剃须了。“久闻大名，很高兴能见到你。”贾里德说道，“听说你要永居剑桥了？”

“是的。”亨德里克斯心神不宁地回答，视线在屋中四处游荡，偏偏不落到贾里德身上。但他又腼腆地笑着，嘴唇抿成薄薄的一道线。“但也说不好。上回我也以为永远不会离开这儿，所以……都不重要。你来自美国？加拿大？还是哪儿？”

“我还拿不准！”贾里德面带笑意。每当有人问及成长背景，他都会挂上这个笑容。没理由摆出消沉的姿态。“记忆中最初是在加利福尼亚，但我父亲似乎长住阿肯色或者密苏里，所以我的出生地大概是这两个地方之一。孤儿院弄丢了我的档案，祖籍恐怕是未解之谜了。据我所知，我还可能是阿纳斯塔西娅·罗曼诺夫[1]。”发现这句话发挥了惯常的震撼效力，贾里德试着缓解气氛道，“不过来剑桥之前，我在耶鲁工作。你呢？听说你返乡住了一阵子，你的家乡在哪儿？”

“圣伦纳兹，一个海滨小镇，就在……在萨塞克斯郡的黑斯廷斯城西面，平平无奇，你也知道冬天的海边多恼人。噢或许你不了解，毕竟加利福尼亚那边的生活一定精彩多了。但这里之前……现在也不错，安安稳稳的，我很开心能回来。”此话并不真诚，因为亨德里克斯正盯着贾里德左肩旁虚无的一点瞧，无意识地揪起手指上的倒刺。“真的非常开心，还很享受，有许多振奋的工作要……要完成。”

贾里德拥有莫测的童年，所以比大多数剑桥人都更擅长揣摩言外之意。于是他说道：“不好意思，无意打探。愿意的话，能讲讲你正在研究的内容吗？虽然不是我的专业领域，但大家提起来都赞不绝口呢……”

贾里德的反应让亨德里克斯稍稍放松了紧绷的肩膀。

“他们夸大其词了，要是你不研究数学或逻辑，我的工作其实很无趣。我是说，它的确有意思，因为我觉得它能……”他的声音逐渐减弱，归于沉寂，一只手攥紧又松开，仿佛在凭空取词。但随后，他又接着说道，“它很重要，虽然我也不知道……该怎么解释原因，一切都还云山雾罩。总之，你了解大卫·希尔伯特的思想吗？就是他提出的那个‘判定问题'？”

“没有，不过我听说过希尔伯特。”

显而易见，单凭这句话就能鼓励亨德里克斯继续说下去。“是这样，判定问题是希尔伯特提出的一个数学问题，它寻求一个算法，这算法适用于所有一阶逻辑语句，比如‘苏格拉底是男性’之类的陈述。把你提出的公理代入其中，算法就会显示这个公理是否有普适性。”亨德里克斯停顿片刻，似乎在反思自己并未解释得通俗易懂，“普适性的意思是……这个算法会告诉我们，根据数学逻辑规则，一个语句能否完全得到证实。”

贾里德对逻辑略有所通，不过一旦吉尔弗约尔等人说起更抽象的数学问题，他便立刻晕头转向。他说不准自己是否理解了要义，但很喜欢看到亨德里克斯神采飞扬的模样。“明白了。只是你对‘算法’的定义是什么？我有些含糊。”

“这个是重点。”亨德里克斯当下更生气勃勃了，“厘清算法的概念的确是主要问题。但现在嘛，就把它想象成……想象成象棋游戏，公理是你的棋子，可以散落在棋盘的任意位置，能够进行的公理证明步骤就像棋子在规则之下能做出的移动。所以算法属于分析过程，确定哪枚棋子能走，哪枚不行。我们在下棋时会本能地分析，看着棋盘思考‘能把马挪到那儿吗？能走车吗？还是说已经晚了？’你发现了吗？这个过程中，我们的大脑会做计算。那么，能不能把这种计算转化成数学语言呢？转化成一个能定义这个过程的算法？”

贾里德没能立即理解此处的应用，但他仍在努力领会，“所以你是想编写人类直觉，来判断一个问题是否能用某种方式证明，是这样吗？”

“大差不差。这倒也不是必需品，但有时的确有用。许多问题都……你可以想象一张英格兰地图，用四种颜色给各郡着色，这样任意相邻的两个郡颜色都不会重复。听起来没问题，对吧？这甚至与直觉无关，是有实际可行性的！小孩子用四根蜡笔就能做到。但人们已经做过研究，发现无法在数学上证明这种方法永远有效！这是个著名的拓扑学问题[2]，只是一个论断，到底能否证实我们还不得而知。要是利用一个过程分析所有相关信息，显示问题是否可解，又会怎样呢？”

贾里德消化了片刻，“这真的可行吗？”

“症结就出在这儿，希尔伯特认为可行。”

“我是说……这听起来太工整了。我不研究逻辑，但围观过丘格塔伊和吉尔弗约尔的争论，逻辑似乎很难用来分析现实的问题，总是会钻进死胡同。克里特岛的说谎者悖论[3]已历经数千年，对它的逻辑研究依然没有任何进展。不过我也可能对你的思考理解有误。”贾里德不想让自己陷入窘境，抑或冒犯到亨德里克斯，“但……即便有了一个算法，难道不需要花上很久计算每个问题的组合排列吗？好比你提到的那个英格兰地图？而且还要假设过程中不犯任何机械错误。”

亨德里克斯显现出一脸前所未有的游离神色，目光不再焦躁地闪烁，而是空茫地凝滞当场。他并未作答，是否听进了贾里德的话甚至都无从得知。

“即便是一个非常合理的体系也可能有弱点。”贾里德说道，他怀疑自己惹对方厌烦了，或许他对问题的理解大错特错，亨德里克斯连嘲笑都欠奉。“就好像政府部门，或者电话交换台……”

“我得走了。”亨德里克斯突兀道，言毕转身离去。

坐在高台餐桌主位上的巴赫曼大声抗议，他置若罔闻，一言不发地径直走出大门。

伯特伦·吉尔弗约尔带了本书出席晚宴，与他人交流不多。他抬眼瞧着贾里德，“怎么会是你把他气走的？”他问道，“我连机会都没捞到。”

“我应该追过去道歉。”贾里德说，然而他对自己说错了哪句话毫无头绪。

丘格塔伊摇头反对，“别放在心上。亨德里克斯他是天才，但……”

“我明白。”贾里德叹息。他们说得对，亨德里克斯的离开或许与人际无关。

***

大约十二个钟头后，理查德才意识到自己对邓恩的失礼行径。他从国王十字车站搭火车直接返回剑桥，整晚都在工作，桌上铺开了满满的纸张。太阳升起，壁炉架上方的时钟敲响八声。从窗口望出去，能看到本科生们涌向学校的小教堂。楼下，女房东正在厨房里忙碌。架在火炉上的茶壶叮当作响，隐约能闻见吐司特有的焦香。

一切都让他心生厌倦。理查德只想不停工作下去，找到一个答案、一个计划、一个结构、一个框架，总之要得到些成果。可他不得不应付尘世中这些愚蠢而琐碎的干扰，要进食，入眠，再进食，沐浴，剃须，穿戴，和急不可耐来打扰他的人交谈，写信，写讲稿，再度入眠。这该怎么思考？当灵感如恒星消亡般在脑海中躁动，他连坐下整理思绪的时间都没有。若是不把念头取出来，付诸笔尖，理查德很可能会将它抛之脑后，又或者，他会死去，终其一生也未触及真相。灵感禁不起等待。

但邓恩是理查德眼下唯一不憎恨的人类。实际上，他整晚都在惦念他。邓恩聪敏好学，但缺乏专业背景，每写到一个论点，他都会思索该如何向邓恩这类人解释。一定有办法能让邓恩们理解这个算法的，要是讲不清楚，那么理查德永远无法咬定自己的的确确解决了问题，或许他只是在堆砌数字和符号。聪明才智可以伪装，物质事实却非也。理查德从未产生兴致，愿意给门外汉阐释思想。不过公平起见，门外汉通常对他也不感兴趣。因前一晚邓恩的友善关注，他希望自己能表现得更得体些。

可他就那样离场了，连告辞的话都没有留下，如此待人简直不可饶恕。重返剑桥短短三天，理查德便已制造出一件烂摊子。

他在桌上的纸张里翻翻捡捡，想找出张干净的来，最后以失败告终。他翻过一页计算草稿，在背面写道。

> 周日
> 
> 亲爱的邓恩：
> 
> 我对昨晚的行为深感抱歉。你赋予了我灵感（我猜是无意之举），而我一心想着要去一处僻静之所记录下来，以防它再次从我的掌心溜走。但当然，那不是理由。毕竟只要我解释一番，你会立刻理解的，至少我认为如此。正如阿基米德所说，“别动我的圆！”[4]
> 
> 你的R.P.亨德里克斯

> 周日晚
> 
> 亲爱的亨德里克斯：
> 
> 不得不说，昨晚我惊讶不已。但只要你未曾生我的气，我便不会在意。有时，缪斯就是不愿等待。你能写信致歉，我深表谢意。昨日晚宴你离场后，气氛还算不错，不过和平日别无二致。希望下次你不要半途而退了，使徒社需要些非凡的灵感来焕发活力。
> 
> 方便的话，我很乐意明日与你相聚饮茶！如无问题，我将于下午三时三刻登门拜访。本想邀你来我家，但我有位桀骜不驯的室友（或者说同居人？[5]），还是回避为好。
> 
> 你真诚的D.邓恩

***

收到回信后，理查德别无选择，开始大刀阔斧地清理起房间，将行李拆开放好。尽管他三天前刚刚返回剑桥，房间依然不适合邀人来做客。屋内气味污浊陈腐，空茶杯里的冷茶蒸发殆尽，留下一圈年轮般的痕迹。书籍仍装在纸箱里，纸张雪花般散落各处。角落里的一叶兰聚满灰尘，他从未想过一盆家养植物也会积灰。但凡拥有一星半点现实世界的活动能力，都能在一个钟头内打扫完毕，但理查德花了三个钟头，一会儿被拿到一旁的书本分走心神，一会儿笨手笨脚地熨烫好衬衫，挂进衣柜中。

他通常不会为了茶点大动干戈，这种日常社交甚至不需要发出正式邀请。且剑桥的熟人们都心知肚明，不能对他抱过大希望。可邓恩自美国而来，显然是位整洁精致的男士，衣着考究，裤线笔挺，衣领利落，领带服帖，也没被当做腰带使。理查德则不一样，手忙脚乱之下真的会随心所欲地发挥，把领带勒到腰上去。所以邓恩会有所期待的。初见已留下了灾难般的印象，这一次，理查德无论如何都要体面几分。

他诚恳卑微地和女房东致歉，抱歉自己才入住三天就给她带来诸多麻烦。邓恩登门时，他正打算讨要半罐克劳福德饼干，听到女房东在前厅言笑晏晏地将邓恩让进房子。邓恩低声絮语，她回以响脆的笑声，刹那间年轻了三十岁。

邓恩出现在厨房门口，矜持而关切地垂首招呼道：“你好，亨德里克斯——我没有来得过早吧？”

“没有，一点都不会。莫法特夫人，这位是邓恩先生。”理查德介绍道，“他是比盖蒂先生等人的朋友，来自加利福尼亚。”

“天哪，加利福尼亚。”莫法特夫人咋舌，仿佛邓恩是位皇家贵族。“那可真迷人！年轻人快上楼去，我随后给你们端茶。”

他们道过谢，上楼进了理查德的房间。里头已面目一新，没有白费功夫。“我还从没见过剑桥的女房东这么迅速地接纳过谁。”理查德说，“你到底和她说了什么？”

“普通交流罢了。”邓恩坐到壁炉旁，略微调整下座椅，免得膝盖撞到桌子的下沿，“幸运的是，我有不少年长的朋友。”

他未作展开，理查德也觉得不适合追问下去。两人在理查德的私人空间里，仅一步之遥，邓恩颇有点令人生畏。他并非传统意义上的英俊，那双湛蓝的眼眸间距稍嫌近了些，但他自有一身理查德望尘莫及的优雅。奶油白的皮肤光洁干净，浓密的黑发梳理得一丝不苟，十指纤长。别胡思乱想，亨德里克斯，他斥责自己。

“我昨晚真的太失礼了。”理查德随邓恩落座。“都没有请教你的研究工作。”

邓恩笑起来。他唇部的线条相当有趣，即便是在放松地微笑，唇角也会撇向下方。“对门外汉来说，经济学就像数学一样有意思，两门学科也的确有所重叠。我第一篇论文研究的是概率与真值，大概正因如此，丘格塔伊和吉尔弗约尔才邀请我加入了使徒社。我目前在写一篇有关金本位的文章，但只是得空才能下笔，贝尔森博士安排的活儿多如牛毛。”

理查德倏然抬眼，“你和贝尔森共事？”

“我在他手下做事，协助他研究德国赔款造成的经济影响。虽然我想要更多闲暇做自己的研究，但……”邓恩耸肩，下巴微不可查地动了动，“就像贝尔森博士所说，他的工作确有潜力，让世界变得更美好。我知道你们打过交道。”

此言不虚。“我甚至不是他那个系的学生，本科时也没上过他的课。”理查德说道。你不过是在和一位友善的美国绅士喝茶，一切都安然无恙，不要像莎士比亚笔下人物似的爆发怒火，一个缥缈的声音在他脑海中回响。可他还是继续道，“我们曾经……你了解来因去果吗？”

“丘格塔伊提到过一桩抄袭绯闻……？”

“哈。才不是那样，所谓绯闻不及真相一半严重。我在数学学会的会议上展示正研究的工作，其实只是一点无关紧要的内容，是边沁提出的公式，我觉得很感兴趣。贝尔森也在场……他直接拿走了我的想法。没有告知于我，没有署我的名，以为我会放任他肆意妄为。我家人——”理查德戛然而止，恍然醒悟自己扯远了，还牵涉到家庭隐私。他沉默片刻，想住嘴换掉话题，不希望提及家人，不希望邓恩了解到旧闻之惨烈，但偏偏无法强迫自己放下这段往事，必须诉之于口。“我返家后，家人以为不过是……虚荣和自尊心作祟，是我要为自己的思想挣一份荣光，我费尽口舌也解释不清。”

“你只是不想被贝尔森轻视。”邓恩猜测道。

“就是这样。”理查德仿佛浸入了热气腾腾的浴缸，话中的如释重负感近乎结成实体。“我就知道……谢谢你，的确如此，我就知道你会懂我。”

“自然。”

理查德被邓恩直直注视着，却未曾有一丝不适。这样的目光是他不曾拥有的天赋。

“老实说，我在贝尔森面前也有同样感受。虽说他从没夺走我的思想，但……你知道我的教名不是贾里德吗？”

“不知道。等等，确实是这样，你信中落款的首字母是D。”

“对，是唐纳德·邓恩。初次和贝尔森见面时，他称呼我为贾里德。我猜他弄混了我和另一位美国学生，瑞恩先生，我们俩身高相仿。但瑞恩的名字叫乔纳，不是贾里德，不过是拼写近似，所以这仅为猜测。贝尔森讨厌别人纠正他的错误，我便没有反对。”

从理查德的经验来看，这是典型的贝尔森风格。“可比盖蒂介绍你时也用了贾里德。”

“我不大介意。玫瑰即便不叫玫瑰，其芳香也如故[6]，对吧？”邓恩笑道，“有不同的名字挺有趣的，如果你是个南海岸来的亡命徒，这下就没人追踪得到你的行迹了。”邓恩并未停下多做解释，继续道，“能讲讲你熬夜研究的成果吗？虽然我可能依然像昨天那样一知半解，但我好奇得要命。”

“不不不，正相反，你比我理解得更透彻。”理查德起身向书桌走去，“千真万确，你彻底推翻了我的思想，而你甚至不知情……”

“老天，真对不起。”

“别，拜托不要道歉……”理查德匆匆翻找桌上的纸张。何必整理归置呢？再也找不到想要的东西了，他满心懊悔，“稍等，就等一下……”

正当理查德分拣文稿时，莫法特夫人草草敲了两下门，端着茶盘走进来。她并未多言，只是离开前在邓恩的额头落下一记亲吻，没有理会理查德。不过理查德返回餐桌后，看到了两人份的美味茶点。有三明治、鸡肉冷盘、一碟奶油丰厚的康沃尔开花面包、香气四溢的香草蛋糕，还有一罐克劳福德饼干。

“天哪，她真的喜欢你。”理查德手持一沓笔记坐下，“你应该常来做客。对了，笔记在这儿。你提到说谎者悖论时，我就有了想法，然后你又讲起‘机械性错误’，简直……简直像在我脑海里投了颗炸弹。哎不对，这比喻太不恰当了。但你是对的，邓恩，确凿无疑。判定问题无解。”

“恐怕要麻烦你解释一遍。”邓恩说，“你说，我来倒茶。加奶油和糖？”

“清茶就好，谢谢。我以前从没思考过这个方向，难以置信，它就蕴含在希尔伯特和康托尔的思想里啊。可你提到了机械性的错误，好比你累了，即使简单的算术也能犯错。要是计算过程的确是机械性的呢？要是用一个机器就能完成计算，而它永远不知疲累呢？”

邓恩将倒满的茶杯推到理查德面前，开始朝自己那杯里添加辅料。“机器……帕斯卡不是研制出了一种算术机吗？”

“是啊。老天，他那台机器是给会计使的，你自然听说过。”理查德笑道，在纸角涂写了一番，“我正是这个意思，但那种机器……限制重重，你明白吗？它们只能用来做特定的运算，而且需要人工操作才能运行。想打算盘就必须挪动珠子，想用帕斯卡算术机，就得手动拨轮。如果把我之前提到的算法想象成一台——一台机器，它或许会有点像打字机，或者证券报价机。因为要用到一条无穷无尽的纸带，来做我们的思维实验。这条纸带类似学生的算术本，会被分割成一个个方块。”理查德为了凝神思考，已经反复画过无数遍草图——一只毫无特点的盒子，上面塞着分割成方块的纸张。这会儿，他又为邓恩画了一次。

“机器可以顺着纸带左右移动。”他聚精会神地解释，甚至没留意邓恩是否跟上了他的思路，“它能在方块里写下或者抹除符号，还能……还能通过扫描和识别，读取这些符号。具体原理有待考虑，但那不重要，我们要做的不是制造，而是构想。然后，我们要对机器进行配置，分配一系列指令，比如‘遇到空格，就向右移动’，或者‘遇到有内容的格子，就向——’我列了张表来着，你看……”

邓恩已将椅子搬到了桌对面，坐到理查德身边，和他并肩浏览笔记。一张纸岌岌可危，差点掉进黄油里，于是邓恩将纸张理顺，整齐地摞到一处，搁在自己大腿上。“所以表里都是些逻辑学里的判断语句。”片刻后，邓恩说道。

“对，是的。任何类型的表格、任何配置都可以，语句可长可短可嵌套。行为表无法决定机器本身，但可以确定它的功能。所有机器都需要能读取、打印、左右移动，并且根据行为表运行。”

“听起来的确不错。”邓恩说，“但这和希尔伯特的问题有哪些关系呢？”

理查德处于亢奋之中，一只手不自觉微微抽动了一下。“如果我能解释清楚，你一定会非常感兴趣的，它简直——别人都说数学无聊透顶，可这个概念会让人心潮澎湃，反正对我来说是如此，或许他们……不这么认为，谁知道呢。所以，我们可以为一台机器编写好行为表，机器遵守其中的规则运行，就能告诉我们一个数字是否属于质数，诸如此类。这不难想象，对吧？可我们没办法给判定问题编写行为表，那太复杂了。不过这个问题存在一个后门，也正因如此，我才判断出了希尔伯特是错误的。”

邓恩伸手从他原先的位置上拿起茶杯，纤长的指头握住杯身取暖，“什么后门？”

“如果利用这个机器计算圆周率，会是什么情况？猜猜看。”

“你说过纸带是无穷的，所以应该会无休止地打印圆周率的数字吧。”

“完全正确。机器不会停摆，不过若非如此，矛盾也就不存在了。它会始终遵循规则，不停地打印数字，整个过程也清晰明确。现实生活中没有无穷纸带，但这只是唯一的难题。所以我们可以说，圆周率是一个可计算的数字。”

“明白了。”

“假设我们想按从简单到复杂的顺序，排列所有使用过的行为表。这是天方夜谭，因为永远达不到尽头，可长生不老的人利用一张无穷无尽的纸，就能办到这一点。所以3的平方根可能是列表的第678项，圆周率的对数更是能排到几百页之后去。邓恩，我真的止不住这套苏格拉底式的废话了，相信我。”

邓恩笑道：“我相信你，亨德里克斯，继续说吧。”

“好。五十年前，康托尔已经留下一个小礼物，他做了件和行为表列表相似的事，排列有理数。这里的有理数是1到0之间的所有分数，称为无限小数。像这样。”理查德翻阅手里的笔记，最终从邓恩那一沓里找到了。“在这儿，它就长这样子。注意我标了下划线的数字。”

.50000000000000000… 

.33333333333333333… 

.25000000000000000… 

.66666666666666666… 

.20000000000000000… 

.16666666666666666… 

.40000000000000000… 

.75000000000000000… 

.14285714285714285… 

.60000000000000000… 

.12500000000000000… 

.28571428571428571… 

.80000000000000000… 

.11111111111111111…

理查德提取带有下划线的数字，单独写成一串：

.53060600200401...

“现在，要是挨个改动数字，每个数加一会怎样呢？当然，如果是9就要变成0。”

.64171711311512...

“这个数字。”理查德用钢笔点了点，“不可能出现在列表里，它不同于第一个有理数的第一个小数位，也不同于第二个有理数的第二个小数位，以此类推。它不属于有理数列表的范畴，所以，一定是无理数。事实上这其中还隐藏着另一层的奇异性，但……算了，不重要。无理数我们都了解，毕达哥拉斯也清楚，可那不是康托尔的重点。康托尔想表达的是，不可能用一个列表列出所有实数，无限小数是没有穷尽的，每当你想用表格列出它们，总能借刚刚那个对角线的方式定义另一个漏掉的无限小数。”

理查德觉得自己妙语连珠，当然，邓恩并没有被逗笑。意料之中的事，他并未放在心上。

邓恩眉头紧锁，低头观察数字表，指尖缓慢地在纸张上方移动。他们眼下亲密无间，膝盖挨在一起，理查德嗅得到剃须皂和香水的香气，还有薰衣草的淡雅，浆洗过的棉布，羊毛，以及一丝烟草辛辣。层层味道之下，是邓恩身体的温暖，是他洁净皮肤的清新气息，是发丝间的一缕蜂蜡甜蜜。它们若有似无，又真实存在。

“原来这就是无穷。”邓恩慢慢地勾起一记笑容，双眼闪着光亮。“每个数字都能排列到列表上，但总有空间容纳新的进来。”

“是的。”理查德的心脏愈发鼓噪，愉悦满溢，“发现了吗，你之前说得对，这太过工整了。有理数带来了无理，可计算数孕育了不可计算。数学问题确实不存在绝对的解决方法，也不可能存在。我们找到了一个例子证明这一点，我们成功了。不可计算数是一个无解问题。”

“那你的机器为什么不能做前面说到的工作呢？把康托尔的对角线证明设定进去不行吗？”

理查德颔首，再次提笔，“我也考虑过，那么就会出现这种情况……”

这次的证明更为复杂，不再局限于设想虚构的机器，查看表格，而是包含了货真价实的数学运算。每当邓恩疑惑不解或错过了细节，不擅言辞解释的理查德必得将某些步骤重复几遍。幸好，他们最后到达了终点。

“……任何一台机器都可能陷入循环之中，一无所获，我们也无从得知到底是否会得出结果。”理查德说道。他恍然从桌上的笔记堆里抬起头，发现房间笼着暗沉光线，窗外已近黄昏，炉火几乎燃烧殆尽，余下黑色的灰烬。“现在什么时间了？”

邓恩看了眼表，“六时二刻。”

“噢，这可真是……花了好久。抱歉。”

“别道歉，亨德里克斯。”邓恩将手表放回马甲口袋中，“我被你征服了，就像奥德修斯被塞壬的歌声迷惑，我能听你讲上一整晚。我不知该怎么……你说这个发现与我有关，真是太抬举我了。我们在聊天时你恰好想到了这一点，一切都是巧合罢了。当然，我很受宠若惊，但——”

“没有。不过——”理查德顿住，搜刮措辞，“你能迅速理解问题的某些方面，真的。哲学家称之为‘前哲学直觉’，在数学领域，我们把这叫做‘稚拙’。并不含贬义，稚拙数学[7]非常实用，它是合理的。”

邓恩的笑意中藏着丝伤感，不过他那双眼瞳中总是自然流露出哀伤的情绪。“听起来不错，我一般情况下都还算成熟。”

理查德不知作何回应，便缄默不语。炉火逐渐微弱，室内阴冷下来，街边煤气路灯的微光透过窗棂，在地毯上投射出黯淡的方格影子。他身旁的邓恩却是温热的，有那么一瞬间，理查德想靠坐到他的腿上。

然而他得说些什么，变换掉话题。

“真不敢相信我把你留了这么久，连饭都没吃。”他拉开椅子，突兀起身去重新点燃壁炉。“我请莫法特夫人再送一壶茶上来？还是我们——要是你想出去吃——”

“我时间很充裕。”邓恩笑道，他返回原先的位置上，“再添壶茶吧，我有些着迷。刚来英格兰时，我觉得这儿的茶像脏水，但现在喝起来很顺口了。我叔叔曾经说过，人能适应一切。”

他们拜托莫法特夫人又煮了壶茶，这一回没有置之不理，放任它冷掉。理查德将三明治放到壁炉旁加热，结果被房东家行踪飘忽的猫咪波吉盯上，叼走了一尾沙丁鱼。先前一直在谈他的研究，这会儿理查德和邓恩聊起了美国，金本位，还有德国和赔款。

他莫名地愉快而安定。尽管他就在自己的房间里，没理由焦虑不安。是他的思想，他的思想很安全，它入了邓恩的耳朵，其论据也已深深植根在理查德的脑海中。即便理查德遭遇不测，它依然不会消亡。

宵禁前一个钟头，邓恩终于动身告辞。他本以为日落前就能回到住所，所以没有穿外袍。这是中世纪遗留下来的愚蠢规定，可确有监督员在街上巡逻，向衣着不合规的人收缴罚款。于是理查德将自己的帽子和外袍借给他。

“明天我找你取，或者你挑个方便的时间。”

“就明天吧，你还用得上呢。下午三时我室友不在。”

“可以，我没问题。你住在——噢对，我与你通过信，知道你的住址。”

“阿尔比恩街。”他们已走到门口，理查德的外袍穿在邓恩身上短了一截，被夜风吹起，如同旗帜猎猎作响。“那好，明天见，亨德里克斯。代我向莫法特夫人问好。晚安。”

“晚安，邓恩。”

理查德合上大门，回到楼上的房间。恶魔般萦绕心头的想法终于得到了满足和释放，他如今得以轻松入睡了。“邓恩能够证明。”他在准备就寝时一遍遍地低声安抚自己，似在祈祷。关掉台灯的一刻，黑暗从四面八方涌来。他幻想着邓恩坐在咫尺之隔，手探进裤子中，握住了自己的阴茎。若真有如此美好的人愿意触碰你，那该是何等滋味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 阿纳斯塔西娅·罗曼诺夫：Anastasia Romanov，俄罗斯帝国女大公，末代沙皇尼古拉二世的女儿，1918年被布尔什维克秘密警察处决。但起初有关她逃过暗杀的消息甚嚣尘上，并有多名女子分别宣称自己为幸存的阿纳斯塔西娅。  
> [2] 文中提到的拓扑学问题即四色问题，于1976年得到数学家凯尼斯·阿佩尔和沃夫冈·哈肯的证明，成为四色定理。  
> [3] 说谎者悖论：由欧布里德提出，“如果某人说自己正在说谎，那么他说的话是真还是假？”  
> [4] 别动我的圆：Noli turbare circulos meos，据说为阿基米德的遗言。占领叙古拉后，罗马士兵欲带走阿基米德，正在沙子上演算数学问题的阿基米德回以这句话，被恼羞成怒的士兵当场刺杀。  
> [5] 室友：原文使用的是roommate和flatmate，分别为美式和英式英语对“室友”的叫法。中文借用了近义词处理。  
> [6] 玫瑰即便不叫玫瑰，其芳香也如故：A rose by any other name (would smell as sweet)，《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中的台词。  
> [7] 稚拙：naive mathematics，没有搜索到中文对等语，译者硬造的译名。英文等同于informal mathematics，非正式数学，即日常或是土著/古人使用的数学，区别于正式严谨、遵守给定公理语句的现代数学。


	2. 甜蜜之流转

一夜之间，他们结为密友。转天，亨德里克斯登门拜访贾里德，取回自己的帽子与外袍，自此以后，二人的情谊渐趋稳定。每周多数时间里，贾里德都会躲避室友，与亨德里克斯一同喝茶，抑或另寻他处消磨掉一两个钟头的时光，从工作聊到使徒社、天气、正在阅读的书籍和巴斯特·基顿的电影。贾里德痴迷《七次机会》，理查德则对《船》情有独钟。在理查德的煽动怂恿下，贾里德甚至敢小心翼翼地对贝尔森抱怨上几句。

一日午后，亨德里克斯出现在贾里德家门外，前来还书。一月末尾，天气潮寒，他仅着背心短裤，背着一只小双肩包，身上尤自滴着水，仿佛刚刚自河中爬出来。潮湿的卷发相比平日色泽深上几分，发型也更为蓬乱，软软地贴在前额。脸颊飞红，血色自喉咙蔓延至前胸，四肢则苍白如纸，雨水和汗珠交织遍布。

贾里德大惊失色，“什么情——你还好吗？”

“当然，我经常跑步。现在时节尚早，但我完全没问题。”

“你从住处一路跑来的？”亨德里克斯住在帕克公园附近的街区，离此地一英里远。

“我打算去格兰切斯特，那儿的河岸风光很漂亮。感兴趣又不忙的话，你也一起来吧。”他笑道，“当然，得适应天气才行。”

贾里德破天荒地从他的口吻中听出了一丝挑战意味。说起来近乎荒诞，但亨德里克斯的眼中确有光芒闪烁，他在期待贾里德的回应。

“我不擅长跑步。”贾里德说，“在耶鲁时我参加过赛艇队，可跑步不是强项。”然而即便他憎恶雨水，要拒绝亨德里克斯也可谓难于登天，况且，万一发生体温过低的状况，贾里德还能够及时施以救援。“我可以骑车随行。我们是要在格兰切斯特驻足喝杯啤酒，还是直接跑到雅典去，宣布我们战胜波斯人了？”

亨德里克斯捧腹大笑。“我们胜利了！”[1]他转头朝着街面，在门口用希腊语大喊道。“到了村子会停下歇脚的，邓恩，别担心。骑车跟上我，一会儿见。”

他重新启程。贾里德目送他远去，瞧得清清楚楚，亨德里克斯着实不算跑步健将。他的姿势滑稽可笑，胳膊抬得过高，拳头捏得太紧，脚掌结结实实地踏到地面，既不优雅，也不轻盈。不过他小腿的肌肉结实突出，线条清晰，看来的确将跑步当做家常便饭了。这项孤独的运动无需团队或同伴，不限于规则，唯一要做的，便是不断前行。

贾里德搬出自行车，缓缓骑上路，尽自己所能，一只手掌握车把，一只手撑起雨伞。不久，他在格兰芝路追赶上亨德里克斯，两人走走停停，前往格兰切斯特，气氛出奇地惬意舒适。贾里德时而领先几步，停下等待，时而慢悠悠地陪伴在亨德里克斯身侧。雨水沉闷地从铁灰色天空落下，打湿脚下的鹅卵石路。穿过一片荒地后，他们踏上一条静谧小径。沿途是波光粼粼的康河，田野与树篱延绵起伏，栗树和柳树矗立参天。树木皆光秃凋零，唯有草叶依然嫩绿，被雨水打湿，东倒西歪。

他们并未过多言语。亨德里克斯似乎深陷思虑之中，又或者难得放空了大脑。他踏着咚咚的步子，浑不在意淋雨，只时不时撩开贴到脸上的湿发。面对没有口若悬河或埋头书本的亨德里克斯，贾里德感到陌生不已。他想，或许这无异于注视他沉睡。

抵达格兰切斯特后，他们走进一家名为“格林曼”的酒馆[2]。都铎风格的屋子，由手工砍伐的原木搭建而成。亨德里克斯从背包中翻找出一件汗衫。贾里德对此不敢苟同，他应当带上毛巾、水瓶和食物，比如苹果，以备路上填肚子。

别想了，邓恩，你不是他的母亲。他责备自己。

他们在温暖的壁炉旁落座，叫来一壶茶，又为亨德里克斯要了杯啤酒。贾里德喜爱酒馆的氛围，但本身并不饮酒。他十二岁时发过誓，誓言合该牢固不破。贾里德询问道：“你跑了多少年了？”

“读书时起。”亨德里克斯耸耸肩膀，将玻璃杯放回杯垫上。“像足球、板球啦，我都不擅长，学校却只在意这些运动。雨天不能踢足球，老师会喊我们赛跑，可我同样差劲……你刚刚也看到了，我短跑一塌糊涂。不过长跑是我的强项，他们跑不动时我依然能坚持，经常遥遥领先。除了聪明才智，长跑是我唯一比别人优秀的事……”

所以来格兰切斯特不仅是一次挑战，亨德里克斯想给他留下好印象。贾里德对个中缘由毫无头绪，但事实确凿无疑。“你在哪儿读的书？寄宿学校？类似洛伍德吗——”[3]

“对，我的同学确实都是男孩儿，邓恩，谢天谢地。”

“我没读过几本背景为男校的故事。小时候我最爱看《简·爱》，重温了不知多少回，直到现在还保留着复刻本，是图书馆丢弃不要的，封面已经岌岌可危了。”

亨德里克斯一手托着下巴，掌根压住了唇角的弧度。他暖洋洋地瞧着贾里德，“不像洛伍德那种鬼地方，也没有爆发过斑疹伤寒，好吗？只是……普通的公立男校，在多赛特。我并不痛恨那儿，不过……离家太远了。我没有兄长，也从未真正——轻松地交到朋友。”他啃咬起指甲，“出乎意料对不对。”

“可你我很快便合拍了。”贾里德直截了当道。毕竟时间易逝，命运弄人，不能等到天各一方之际尚留有未尽之言。“我们是朋友吧？”

亨德里克斯却不喜直白，他习惯迂回曲折、含含糊糊地兜圈子。贾里德的问题打得他措手不及，“是吗——不不不，我并非……并非认为你不是——我们当然是朋友，邓恩，你容忍了我太多。”

“我的确厌恶雨天，但迄今为止，这是我唯一容忍过的事。”或许贾里德受够了英国人的拐弯抹角，纵使亨德里克斯此刻的尴尬溢于言表，他依然继续道，“我喜欢同你聊天，在剑桥的日子美妙极了。我在这儿也没有兄弟，所以你就是我的知己密友，我的海伦·彭斯[4]。

“天哪。”亨德里克斯开怀大笑。不过尴尬仍未消退，他以手遮面，掩饰片刻。“我真的配不上，但这算——奉承？我受宠若惊了。说起来，你怎么打算来剑桥的？耶鲁和剑桥的水平明明不相上下。”他明显在转移话题，脸上却笑意盈盈，想掩藏真实意图。

贾里德顺水推舟，助他从尴尬中脱身，耸耸肩膀，说道：“到手的机会何必放弃呢？我在耶鲁并无牵绊，也没有亲人。纽黑文，加利福尼亚，哪儿都不是我的故乡。”

“能说说……”亨德里克斯欲言又止，垂眼摇头，“没事，你接着说。”

“仅此而已。你刚刚想问什么？”

“前面提起洛伍德那些事，就想问问孤儿院的状况。但……我不想揭开陈年伤疤。”半晌，他回应道，复又抬眼朝贾里德微笑，“在伦敦初见的第一晚，你就说过自己是孤儿。或许于你而言无关紧要，可在此之前，所有人都在打探我。从我离开剑桥的那个夏天起，熟人、亲人、数学系的师生、贝尔森所在院系的师生、使徒社的成员，每个人，每个人都把我当做贻贝，想尽一切办法，要撬开我的外壳。而你没有从我嘴里套话，我很开心。今天你我开诚布公地坐在这儿，我想，我该向你倾吐这段心声。”

他的感激不似作假，贾里德想，可话中暗藏机锋：亨德里克斯讨厌遭打探，不愿在强迫之下袒露自我。两人结识已有月余，贾里德依旧对他知之甚少，“没有兄长”是今日崭新的收获。

“是草谷的一家天主教孤儿院。”他答道。想展现给亨德里克斯看，世界不会因直言不讳而爆炸。“草谷在加利福尼亚最北部，是一座淘金城。孤儿院全称叫圣玛丽山修道院与孤儿院，由好心的慈爱修女会经营。虽说事事无法尽善尽美，但比我落过脚的其他居所好上千百倍。修女们会帮你校正手表，教导课业也尽心尽力。到今日，我还时常给玛丽·约翰修女写信。“

“真的？”

“千真万确。”

“内容呢？”

“无所不包。她与你很像。她不喜欢现实功利的经济学，对物理却痴迷狂热。若是读到精彩文章，我就会给她寄一份过去。两周前，我写信和她讲述了你构想的那个机器。”

贾里德旨在褒扬，却未达到意料之中的效果。

“那个想法还不——我、我是说——它还不够格公之于众。”亨德里克斯脸颊滚烫，“对……对谁都不行。怎么能——”

“真对不起，亨德里克斯，我以为你不会介意。”

“不不，我不介意。”他绞尽脑汁地遣词造句，“但对方是半个地球开外的修女……我只是——要是没……我会好过些。”

闻言，贾里德悯然道，“你只告诉了我一个人？”

“这还用说，当然。”他再接再厉解释下去，“你告知了某人，她就要和其他人讲，其他人又……那个想法的错漏还明晃晃地摆在那儿，大家都会开始吹毛求疵。我没办法环游世界挨个通知众人更完善的版本，完完整整地告诉他们我已经修正了偏差，加强了原本松散的联系，或拟定出了一个更精妙的问题。可你不同，你不会嘲笑看轻我粗糙的论证或缺陷，你只会提问，会诚恳地告诉我哪处不具说服力，从不……从不嗤之以鼻。“亨德里克斯揪起桌面上的一根木刺。“所以我喜欢……和你分享尚未成型的思想。”

若贾里德未曾饮下热茶，亨德里克斯的这番话也足以温暖他。他不止对他满怀挚友间的信任，更是尽力倾诉衷肠。“那这便是我们两个人的秘密啦。”

***

理查德自十一岁开始用凯撒密码写日记。此种密码简单易懂，有心人不费吹灰之力便能破解，然而并无人在乎。到如今，他已对凯撒密码了如指掌，能流利地用其写作。十四岁那年，日记落入死对头手中，令他难堪不已。尽管那群校痞对解码一窍不通，但那些潦草难辨的字迹，冗长拉杂的篇幅，被理查德的汗水浸潮、打着卷儿的页边，尽收他们眼底。糟糕至极的是，日记中没有多少数字，显然，他笔下流淌的是激情、是信念。同校男孩儿们无需思考，瞬间领会了个中意味，挑衅道：“在这儿写情书呢？怕把‘鸡奸’写错，浪费香喷喷的粉红信纸？先练习一下就好了，是吧？要把情书送给平森特吗？洗澡的时候你可是把人家好一通瞧。”

他已不愿承认它是本日记了。笔记，是本笔记。有时，他会随手记录所见所得，以及购物清单、跑步里程、邮递费用、与父亲长途通话的费用等等。本子里写满琐碎日常，从而掩护其中的感伤事。

“与D.结伴去伦敦，他从未参观过不列颠博物馆的苏美尔文明展。初到英格兰时倒去过一回，但迷失在木乃伊展区里，再聪明的人一样失误。本打算在伦敦逗留整个周末，可是羞于开口，听他平日谈天，实在不清楚他的经济状况如何，因此不欲迫使他过度开支。我很乐意承担所有花费，不过这同样尴尬。若他察觉到我的意图，场面必不会好看。

“除非我俩有志一同，然而无从得知他的想法。

“总而言之，一天下来十分愉快。聊起颇多苏美尔天文学六十进制的问题，或者说，我滔滔不绝，D.纵容我喋喋不休。他钟情于普阿比女王的珠饰。

“今日没有跑步，累倒在床。”

“D.本周受重病折磨。因饮食不当，数日来痛苦难安。我以为自己的消化系统已相当脆弱，他的竟尤甚。若非他同居人告知，我始终蒙在鼓里。看到D.羞惭窘迫的模样，又宁愿不曾知情。手足无措之下，留下本书给他，哈达玛演说的法语本，也不知他是否通法文。但当时身上仅有此书，一时脑热。

“今日跑了13英里，毫无用途，仍久难入眠。边思考边自渎。”

“听闻一则沮丧消息，一位普林斯顿的同业正撰写论文，回答“判定问题”。已去信询问他进展，D.说或许是截然不同的解法，我无需忧心忡忡。独立思想彼此重叠并不鲜见，然而会摧毁我的自信。纸带机器的想法如今看来愚蠢而笨拙，一丝巧妙也无，而普林斯顿人无疑能拿得出子弹般亮锃锃的成果来。庆幸的是，我只和D.提过。（若要请教玛丽·约翰修女对机器的想法，是否会显得傻里傻气且沉不住气呢。）（当然。）

“如果地形测绘详图[5]可信，今日共跑了14.2英里。但对他们，一个小数点也无法相信。因此，就算14英里。就寝颇早，不过深夜在纷繁思绪中醒来。”

***

结课前最后一个周六，使徒社齐聚丘格塔伊在克莱尔学院的住所，度过了乏善可陈的一晚。可供讨论的话题已消耗殆尽，众人专心致志地用餐、挖苦彼此。巴赫曼与吉尔弗约尔絮絮不休地争执着某事，贾里德错失前半段探讨，情况已急转直下，巴赫曼称呼起吉尔弗约尔为“乡下来的爱尔兰教皇党[5]”。

亨德里克斯整晚始终坐立不安，仍困扰于和普林斯顿间的竞争，闻言却抗议道：“别胡说，巴赫曼。邓恩是天主教徒，你明明知道的。”

“我又不是。”吉尔弗约尔说。他生于天主教徒之家，然而信仰神秘莫测，属“泰勒玛”一派[7]。“我厌恶基督教，而巴赫曼喜欢讲屁话，就这样。也难怪他整日欢天喜地。”

巴赫曼正点燃烟斗，见自己引得吉尔弗约尔反击，不禁一阵欣喜。“如果我刚成年时，也不得不对着系狗链的变态告解自己行的淫秽之事，一样会憎恨基——”

“别说了。”

“关你什么事，亨德里克斯，你也转化成基督徒了？”丘格塔伊厌倦了与大头下棋，“你和邓恩的婚期在六月吗？记得发邀请函，我好整装待发。”

贾里德左右为难，欲缓解气氛。“其实我不信仰天主教，只是曾经在——”

“听着，我不在乎。”亨德里克斯自顾自说道。他啪地合起笔记，起身从衣架上取下外袍。“说实话，几个月来，我从没在乎过这个愚蠢的社交俱乐部。我本可以好好利用这段时间，赶在普林斯顿截胡之前做些真正的研究。所以抱歉失陪，我要回家了。你们就畅聊——畅聊爱尔兰婚礼吧，真是明智之选，一定能聊出累累硕果来。晚安。”

他摔门而去，窗户大受震动，哗啦作响。

“这话都不是我的原创。”丘格塔伊说，“上周你不在，是利顿先开的玩笑，他却朝我发火。这个可怜鬼，八成被普林斯顿那档子事折磨疯了。”

“我去看看他是否安好。”贾里德说。

答案为否。亨德里克斯刚朝花坛大吐特吐一番，正阖目倚在克莱尔学院旧庭门口，脸颊紧贴拱门石料，全身瑟瑟发抖。时值三月深夜，气清露浓。不曾落雨，但空气湿润，想来于他而言能舒缓一二。

“你不必捍卫我名声的。”贾里德悄声道，“要是情势所迫，我猜你必定不遗余力。但巴赫曼并未冒犯到我，我甚至没觉得他冒犯到了吉尔弗约尔。”

“我知道，我反应过度了，真傻。”亨德里克斯仍未睁眼。“我会回去道歉的，马上。”

“不要勉强。”

“当然勉强，但别无选择。”亨德里克斯再度干呕几声，用手背抹净嘴巴，仰头凝视夜空，呼吸沉沉。

贾里德从旁静候。他身披外袍，抱臂取暖时在一只袖口里摸到卷薄荷糖，便递给亨德里克斯一颗。“我送你回住处吧。”片刻后，他说道，“明日给大家写张短笺就好，他们都没有生气。”

“生气也不会告诉你的，邓恩。”亨德里克斯说。人们努力排解情绪时，往往暴躁易怒。“他们知道你不爱传播流言蜚语，所以不会在你面前泄露真实想法。”

“才不是。”贾里德斩钉截铁。亨德里克斯有时的确会变得阴暗负面，疑神疑鬼，臆测旁人在对他说长道短，这并不健康。“丘格塔伊开你我玩笑时并无恶意，他和吉尔弗约尔本性如此。或许你没意识到——他们偶尔会称你为优秀的思想家，多了不起啊，这是来自凯撒的赞美。”[8]

“普林斯顿也要夺走我的思想。”

“亨德里克斯，无意冒犯，但你在痴人说梦。未来的职业生涯里，你还会解决数不胜数的问题。即便普林斯顿有人先于你找到某个问题的答案，你依然熠熠发光。况且，普林斯顿之事又做不得准。今日在座的各位也无人会轻视你。”

“可他们能够轻视我。”亨德里克斯离开拱门，双手插兜，穿行过庭院，贾里德紧随其后。“我已经——我一事无成。你知道为什么巴赫曼将我的成就都划归他麾下吗？”

“他常说你是他的门生。”

“或许吧。虽然他近些年懒于学术，但确实是位伟大的数学家，有关丢番图的研究精妙绝伦，足够他躺在功劳簿上。”亨德里克斯与贾里德穿过另一条拱顶廊道，行至横跨剑河的克莱尔桥。此处河道狭长，夜风吹皱鳞波。“他在课堂上注意到我，私下同我见面，将我引荐给其他教授，无论去哪儿都带上我一起，把我当做他肩膀上的鹦鹉。那会儿——所有人对我都充满好奇。”

贾里德无法想象那种人生，便说道：“听起来不错。”

“才不，那是场噩梦。一旦人们认定你是天才，你必须时刻保持天才的水准，一次行差踏错便跌落神坛。只要有一回辞鄙意拙，一天晨起犯懒，都会落入旁人眼中。一次不够，他们就会期待你日后摔得更重。你永远无法摆脱桎梏，因为无论如何，他们都是赢家。”他停下脚步，手肘撑到克莱尔桥的低矮石栏上，俯瞰水面。“我花了很久才拿到学位，耽误的时间加在一起有三年。”

“去做什么了？”

亨德里克斯摇头耸肩，半晌答道：“算是与我父亲有关。但返回剑桥后，巴赫曼依然穷追不舍。我已经做过一些自己的研究，他和国王学院商量，决定把那些研究当做我的毕业论文。巴赫曼人不坏，可他的所作所为都出于一个预设的立场——他当自己是施洗者约翰。他在衰落，而我必须成长，但我的成果越多，人们越会视他为大师。或者用他的话说，引路人。若仅是如此，倒不难接受。然而我一事无成，邓恩，我只有空头支票，所有人都在丧失耐心。所以贝尔森企图窃取我对边沁公式的研究时，我失控了。即便是边角余料，他也休想夺走。”

贾里德怀揣质疑之态，倚靠在亨德里克斯身旁的栏杆上聆听他的故事。事情大致走向或许无误，但在他看来，亨德里克斯常会误解旁人的动机。不过贾里德同样心知肚明，与他就此展开争论绝非好事一桩。“也许你说得对。”他说，“希望我没有给你带来过压力，迫使你像蓄满电池的母鸡，每天孵出一条定理，否则便要送上砧板待宰。”

“怎么会。”亨德里克斯泛起一个不易察觉的笑容。

“所以，不是‘所有人’都对你失去耐心。”

“除你之外的所有人。”

“我还想替其他人正名，亨德里克斯，可我对他们的想法一无所知。”

亨德里克斯轻笑一声，“你亲眼目睹过我在花坛呕吐，再亲密也不过如此。所以别再叫我亨德里克斯，叫理查德吧，六月我们都要成婚了。”

贾里德过去唯恐误读气氛，请求更换称呼过早，致使自己宛如不懂规矩的美国乡下人。于是为了这一破冰时刻，他已等待到地老天荒。“好，理查德，你可以叫我贾里德。”

“不是唐纳德？”

“日后也不用这个名字了。”

“为什么？我是说——贝尔森记不得你的名字，你应该高兴不起来吧。”

“确实，但与他无关。”

“可那是你的名字。”

贾里德明白，自己解释不通，也不指望他人能懂。“从前……其实我记不大清了，那会儿年纪尚小，只五六岁的样子。不过记得我的一任寄养家庭说，我来自纽约鲍威利街的霍华德计划与小流浪者之家。有天，那家人带我修剪新发型，沐浴更衣，拿着一只行李箱和一本圣经，坐上火车，一路向西，我不知道目的地在哪儿，沿途停靠过许多地方，像是印第安纳、堪萨斯。每次停站，我们都必须下车，去到……类似市集的地方，在那儿站上高台装模作样地背诵诗歌，抑或唱歌、讲笑话，来吸引目光。当地人会凑上前来，查看我们的口腔。你见过农场主怎样挑选马匹吧？”

“嗯。”

“农忙需要人手，所以当地人希望我们身体健康。他们还会问及父母，火车上的其他孩子告诉我，要说自己是爱尔兰人。有时，说德国人也可以。但不能暴露我真实的身份，犹太人，因为世人皆知犹太人自私自利。要是……暴露了，我一定会被挑剔的……你懂吧？”

他们的视线都落在河水上，理查德却点了点头。

“于是在加利福尼亚停驻时，我声称自己来自爱尔兰。前一站，火车上有位爱尔兰男孩儿刚被收养，他叫邓恩，我借用了他的姓氏。人们相信血统会不彰自显，我便说我母亲在制衣厂上班，父亲在一场码头事故中身亡，两人都未曾酗酒或犯罪。若我不情愿，别人很难说服我撒谎，可与父母分隔多年，小孩子又易于忘事，撒那样的谎就轻松许多……过了这么多年月，我早已不记得母亲怎样称呼我了，总之不是唐纳德，因此贾里德也不无可能，就这样。所以巴赫曼拿信仰开涮时，你同样不必朝他发火。”

“当然，以后不会了。”理查德深吸一口气，本欲再说些什么，又改变心意，再度陷入沉默。“你喜欢哪个称呼都行，贾里德，毕竟你值得拥有选择的权利。”随后，他问道：“复活节假期和我回家好吗？我不能让你整整一个月都孤身一人。”

“没关系的，我不想巴着你不放。”

“不是你巴着我，是我邀请你。只是回家度假而已，虽然没有庄园豪宅，但我——我希望和你一起。”理查德说，“我语气该逗趣点的，不应该像……这样。”

“怎样都很好。”

贾里德将理查德送回家，并未随即离开，理查德情绪之低落远甚于预想之中。或许要破除理查德身上焦虑的魔咒轻而易举，因为这种焦虑非比寻常地不合逻辑——显而易见，普林斯顿之事无法令他灾难临头，丘格塔伊仅仅是在席间插科打诨，也不会有天使挥舞着火焰剑，将写出一篇劣质论文的人驱逐出剑桥。甚至那篇论文是否劣质，都有待定夺。然而这些落在理查德眼中，尽是实打实的危机，即便尚未发生，他却仿佛已在地狱中滚了一遭。

贾里德的心态与理查德截然不同，他只会因前尘往事痛苦，不会为未来前路烦忧。在他看来，未来甚至是虚无缥缈的词汇。他尝试用计划和幻想编织出明天，但自己是否活得到四十岁都存疑。正如他童年梦想策划一场与哈丽雅特·塔布曼[9]的大逃亡，统统是镜花水月。

可理查德在他眼前，坐在居所里笨重的沙发上，将一瓶甜型雪利酒分倒进两只玻璃杯中，把贾里德不饮酒的誓言抛之脑后。显然，他感到未来晦暗万分。“我只想睡觉，已经一周都没有好好睡上一回了。会被街面的嘈杂声音吵醒，或者——我不做噩梦，但偶尔醒来时会一身汗湿，活似被人拿水管冲洗过。我就想着，那不如再到书桌前坐十分钟，或许会像奥古斯特·凯库勒的梦一样。你听过那个故事吧？凯库勒梦到原子按衔尾蛇的方式围绕彼此运行，梦醒后，他认为自己发现了苯环结构的秘密。若我也起床，马上去工作，说不定会提出同样伟大的洞见。可惜，一无所获。”

“当然一无所获，你已经过劳了，睡眠不足无法工作。我不喝雪利酒，谢谢。”

“对对，抱歉。”理查德重新塞住酒瓶，“关键在于，不工作我就没法入睡。跑步有帮助，可并非次次有效。”他苦着脸一饮而尽，仿佛喝进一杯药水。“其实我做过几场噩梦，可记忆非常模糊，所以约等于无。我听到自己在尖叫，一定吓坏了邻居们，也惊醒了我自己。但无论因何尖叫，都已是过去式了。”

面对理查德的精神问题，贾里德往往力不从心，不过对此已不陌生。“在孤儿院时，有些朋友的情况与你大同小异。”

“他们有好转吗？我是说睡眠问题。”

“生活轻松了，自然会好转。一旦境况艰难，问题又会卷土重来。你必须学着放松，要是准备睡觉，我便坐在这儿陪你，好吗？”贾里德说，“等你睡着我再离开。”

“我不需要你……”理查德声音愈弱，抬眸瞧了贾里德一眼，随后拔开瓶塞，倒出余酒，再次喝空整杯。“别把你自己搞得精疲力竭，贾里德。我不想成为负担，惹你厌烦。”

“我并没厌烦，也没有精疲力竭。”贾里德拿走空空如也的酒瓶和杯子，置于茶盘中，留待莫法特夫人收拾。整理过后，为图心安，他问道：“你也会为我做同样的事，对吧？”

理查德不假思索地答道：“当然，我当然会。”

“那就没问题了，去洗漱吧。”

理查德欲言又止，起身沿走廊走进盥洗室。贾里德忙着归整散落的书籍，放到书桌或书架上，标记页码，抚平书脊褶皱。除书以外，任何纸制品都不得妄动，包括废纸篓中揉皱的纸团。上周，理查德欣然承认自己在街上的垃圾桶中翻找出了误丢的笔记残页。贾里德则从不犯错，一旦纸上存在疑似理查德的潦草笔迹，写有字母、数字和逻辑符号，抑或希腊文甚至希伯来语，他会统统保留下来。

理查德回到房间，钻进卧室更换衣服。贾里德在外面熄灭炉火，拉回壁炉屏风。他轻手轻脚地走到书架旁，指尖一一扫过书脊，挑选一本内容轻快的来读。若是够幸运，或许还能选到理查德爱不释手的一卷，正如贾里德深爱的那本残破《简·爱》。大部分书都毫无此种风味，然而紧挨一本光学著作的角落中，奥斯卡·王尔德的《石榴之家》映入眼帘。纸页破败不堪，挺括不再，叶子般老旧绵软。

卧室内，理查德焦躁地躺到床上。房间装潢一派斯巴达风格，入住时屋中自带一套格格不入的二手家具，除此之外，理查德并未过多添置。鲜有的装饰里，有一块奇特的白色岩石。它坐落在床头柜上，状似月亮：纹路粗糙、体格笨重，石身下洒落一层浅淡微尘。“这是什么？”贾里德坐在床边，问道。

“镇纸。”理查德将枕头拍打得低矮平坦，难怪他睡眠不佳。“大约九千万年前，上白垩统的小蛸枕海胆化石，我从家带来的。”

“能摸摸看吗？”

理查德躺进被子中，颔首应允。贾里德拿起那只海胆化石，轻抚顶端的精致花纹，它近乎于人类心脏的大小和形状。“这种海胆极为常见，青铜时代的墓葬里，尸体旁常常会堆放数十颗。”理查德凝视着贾里德的双手，“贝德福德郡有一处墓穴，母亲的骸骨周围环绕了二百颗小蛸枕海胆化石。它又叫牧羊者王冠，也有人称其为雷霆之石。”

贾里德闻言笑道：“所以是有魔力的？有什么作用呢？”

“和其他化石没两样。”理查德说着，但脸上也漾起笑意，“供人观赏罢了。不过我听说，找一块唾上一口，越过左肩丢到身后——应当是左肩没错——好运便会眷顾你。还有种说法，如果永久保留一块，一生都不会遭受雷击。”

“你没受过雷击吧。”

“今晚可真漫长。当然没有，小蛸枕海胆顶端通常像一颗星，好比切开苹果后看到的‘五瓣玫瑰’，所以过去人们会认为这种海胆阴森诡异。”贾里德仍擎着它，理查德探手抚摸顶部的“X”，“这块化石的顶端经过日积月累被磨平了，因此纹路更像十字。”

“心划十字，以死起誓”浮现在贾里德的脑海中，自童年起他便不敢用此话发誓。他想熄灭台灯，躺到理查德身旁去，可这需要他寡言孤僻的朋友付出极大信任才行得通，他不能从当下的亲密距离中攫取好处。况且理查德双眼勉力支撑着，显然已困倦不已。

“躺回去吧。”贾里德与理查德的手挨在一处，他享受片刻，最终俯身将化石搁回床头柜上。“我读书哄你睡。”

理查德依言照做。贾里德随意翻开一页，《西班牙公主的生日》……在如此夜晚读来颇为消沉，于是他朝后翻至《星孩》。“从前从前，两位穷苦樵夫正穿梭过一片大松林，赶路回家。那是一个冬日夜晚，天气严寒，地面上、树枝上，到处铺满厚厚的积雪。途经之处，身侧的小树枝不断被冰霜摧折。山涧被冰雪之王亲吻过，一动不动地凝滞半空。这一夜实在冰冷彻骨，连鸟兽也不知如何捱过……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 我们胜利了：Nenikikamen，希腊语。希波战争中，古希腊士兵斐迪庇第斯为传递马拉松之战的胜利消息，一口气跑了四十余公里，抵达雅典后高呼“Nenikikamen”。（原文使用的是Nenikekamen，大概为作者笔误~）  
> [2] 格林曼：原文为Green Man，译为绿人、新手或爱尔兰人似乎都不大合适，选取了音译的方法。  
> [3] 洛伍德：Lowood School，《简·爱》主人公寄住的女校，学生多是孤儿。  
> [4] 海伦·彭斯：简·爱在洛伍德的朋友，虔诚基督徒，聪慧、温顺、体贴。  
> [5] 地形测绘详图：Ordnance Survey Map，英国或爱尔兰政府资助，由全国地形测量局绘制。  
> [6] 教皇党：Papist，新教教徒对天主教徒的蔑称。  
> [7] [泰勒玛](%E2%80%9C)：Thelema，即人的真实意志，既是宗教，也是一门哲学。  
> [8] 凯撒的赞美：praise from Caesar，大意为不可多得的赞美。  
> [9] 哈丽雅特·塔布曼：Harriet Tubman，美国废奴主义者，领导了南北战争时期黑奴逃跑组织“地下铁路”。
> 
> 原文注：如感兴趣，欢迎关注我的Tumblr！


	3. 幕间：情人节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节随笔短篇，首发于Tumblr。不管，这就是原片！大概发生在同游大英博物馆后。言辞看似幼稚，但摘取自图灵的传记。

亨德里克斯对情人节只字未提，直到当天已至尾声，他欲起身离开贾里德的住所时，目光落在了门边的一沓信件上。

“今天粉红色的信真多。”

贾里德不喜自吹自擂，因此只耸了耸肩，笑道：“你知道的。”见理查德一脸茫然，他解释道：“或许说来矫情了些，但今天是个美好的节日。”

“噢，已经是情人节了？”亨德里克斯再次低头扫视那摞整整齐齐的粉色信封，“大家怎么知道的。”

“什么？”

“怎么计算日子的？好比复活节，日子总是变来变去，天知道到底在哪天。”

理查德这话简单明了，可贾里德前所未有地困惑不已：“就是……就是在二月的十四号啊。”

“不是吧。真的？”

“我想是的。”

“可之前三月也庆祝过。”

“我不愿和人争辩，但没有，三月从没庆祝过情人节……二月十四日是圣瓦伦丁殉难的日子，就标注在日历上呢。”贾里德绝望道，“你从未注意过？”

“我当然‘注意’过情人节，邓恩。”亨德里克斯说，“刚刚注意到，所以——所以我们眼下才正在讨论。你一定……有不少，不少朋友……具有女性魅力的吧。”

“我的确‘有’女性朋友，但没……”贾里德破天荒地含糊委婉道。他暂不清楚亨德里克斯在两性关系上对他的看法，说多错多。在他眼里，亨德里克斯纯洁而禁欲。“我们没有感情纠葛，不过是喜欢这种贺卡，便彼此互赠，仅此而已。”

亨德里克斯似乎立刻意识到，再问下去只会令自己颜面无光。他磕磕巴巴地聊表赞同，随即谈论起农历纪年法，又顺势提及月球的轨道。

转天清早，贾里德顺路拐进文具店，买下张情人节明信片。明信片风格幼稚，但有“卷发”图样，而且赏心悦目之余，又不会……泄露他的内心想法。他在背面写下“三月见”，投入邮箱中。

出乎意料，当日午后他回到居所，也发现一张明信片，虽然底色是绿色。图上为身着传统爱尔兰礼服的情侣，举着画有金色竖琴的旗帜在街面游行。“让爱尔兰的荣光激发心灵之高尚。”亨德里克斯的字迹细长、墨点斑驳，毫无章法且歪歪扭扭，一如既往地潦草匆忙。

> 亲爱的邓恩：
> 
> 我知道此卡不合适，但商店的粉色物件已售罄，或许是我走错地方。相信吗，你是第一个送我情人节礼物的人。我猜你深信不疑。请收下我迟来的祝福，同时，预祝圣帕特里克节愉快。
> 
> 永远属于你的R.P.H.


	4. 望远镜之浪漫

周四午后，天气阴郁，理查德和贾里德抵达圣伦纳兹的勇士广场火车站。车站主体为小块红砖，搭配白色镶边，风格悦目。走下火车，熟悉的海洋气息扑面而来。

理查德已久未带人回家过复活节，上一位还是大卫。大头邀请他做过几回客，他家在雷丁郊外有一处宅院，舒适优美，风格如大头本人一般不事张扬。理查德从未交往过其他密友，当年在校虽有几位伙伴，但更像浩劫中幸免于难的战友，大家个性天差地别，仅在受欺凌时同仇敌忾，和友人间的彼此倾慕截然不同。大卫也是此前最后一位与理查德互生好感的朋友。毕业后，理查德与那些伙伴便天南海北、对面不识了。此外，丘格塔伊只在心情愉快时才勉强容忍他，吉尔弗约尔则从不邀请他人回家共度复活节。每年复活节，他总是忙着与自己那帮稀奇古怪的友人做黑弥撒或其他活动。

车站里，贾里德正调整理查德的领带。理查德时常察觉得到贾里德善意的目光在他领口逡巡，意欲将那处归置整齐。春日的微薄天光透过高窗洒落，照亮空旷的米色房间。理查德倚靠在散热器上，心不在焉地听贾里德教他打领结。

“在学校时，光是半温莎结我就学了好几年。”理查德大脑中的神经元无一不在翘首以盼，等待贾里德的手指轻拂他脖颈上的光裸肌肤，但他强装镇定，“不过，我的确不是那种——我当时虽说是优等生，可并非人人都尊重我。他们会在我的夜壶里放碳酸氢盐，制造泡沫；夜里偷走我的蜡烛。有天清早，一个叫巴恩斯的男孩儿在我剃须时走进盥洗室。我的领带乱七八糟，和现在相差无几，两条衣袖也松松垮垮，你知道的，我忍受不了把袖口扣紧，非必要场合一定要松开扣子。我那会儿确实不修边幅，可巴恩斯心直口快地说了出来，而且哈哈大笑……这倒无所谓，我置若罔闻，继续剃胡子，可他偏偏不依不饶，说着‘亨德里克斯，你这模样真让人作呕。’学校规定，低年级的学生不得放肆无礼，我必须用藤条抽他一通。但出门进入走廊后——”

“发生什么了？”贾里德系领带有专属的一套手法，给自己打结就向后绕，给别人便向前绕。可这次，他不甚满意最后的效果，于是让理查德背过身，面朝镜子，靠在他怀里。“你真的必须对他动手？”

“我想打他，可还没等动手……”贾里德圈住他的肩膀，理查德对着镜子，小心翼翼地打量自己，确保脸上的神色不会暴露心理活动，“就听到背后传来陶器打碎的声音。走廊里有专供优等生的茶盘，偏巧在我身后，我没留意，藤条把它整个扫落到了地上。”

“天啊。”

“随意嘲笑吧。”

贾里德将领带结调整一番，“怎么可能嘲笑你。衣袖伸过来。”

与此同时，贾里德也在强自按捺心中激动之情。他钟爱参观他人的房子，其热忱颇为过火。对他而言，参观房子如同考古挖掘中发现保存完好的房间，满是神秘线索与珍贵宝藏。怀揣此种热忱，他偶尔会好奇心过剩，想浏览人家的书架，打探食品贮藏柜。因此，他有一套严苛的礼节约束自己。

做个招人喜欢的客人，别让他后悔邀你来……

理查德向的士司机报的地址为“巴斯顿小屋”，而他们缓缓停靠在了一栋精致的石屋前。在贾里德看来，这幢房子堪称富丽堂皇。石屋矗立于一处陡坡之上，院墙环绕四周，墙上嵌有几道铁门，院中坐落一座意大利式方塔和一间玻璃暖房，房内水雾缭绕，但放眼望去，绿意满盈。“天哪，亨德里克斯，你之前太谦逊了，这儿可真漂亮。那是马厩吗？”

“什么？噢对，曾经是。”理查德付款下车，漫不经心地答道，“好吧，房子还可以。小时候，赖德·哈格德就住在街对面，前些年他已经去世了。行李箱没忘在车上吧？”

“没有，多谢关心。赖德·哈格德？那位作家？真的？”

理查德打开门闩，引他进入。“那会儿我很小，还未离家求学。有天，我看到排水沟里有样亮闪闪的东西，对，就是你脚边那条沟，凑上前发现是件女士珠宝，钻石和蓝宝石镶嵌的胸针。母亲性格使然，从不会将钻石胸针遗落在街上，所以我把它给了街对面的哈格德夫人。她抱了抱我，送我两先令。”

理查德惯常对家庭背景三缄其口，仿佛一颗摇摇欲坠的纽扣，仅几道丝线勉力连接着他与昔日过往。但一位年轻娇小的女佣打开房门，另有位男子迎上前接过行李箱时，贾里德方才深刻而清晰地认识到亨德里克斯家的社会阶层。理查德如梦初醒，介绍道：“噢——邓恩，她是布里奇特，这位是达芬先生。布里奇特，亨德里克斯上校在家吗？”

“在藏书室，先生。”

“我们只需道声午安。”他们穿过一条安静的走廊，朝藏书室走去。理查德隐晦道：“父亲觉得与人交谈无甚乐趣可言。”

藏书室比贾里德想象中明亮许多，窗子高大狭窄，窗外是后花园，风格平朴，但景致不减。理查德的父亲大腹便便，短密胡须中夹杂几缕金红。只消看一眼他的面部轮廓，他报纸上方露出的鹰钩鼻，他与理查德的血缘关系便不言自明。

他并未抬眼正视二人，直至理查德轻声清嗓，招呼道：“午安，先生。”

“噢，午安。从剑桥[1]回来？这是你朋友？”

“这位是贾里德·邓恩，我们在使徒社的聚会上结识，他目前为贝尔森教授工作。”理查德语气平淡，神情莫测，“他从加利福尼亚来，所以我想着邀他一道度假，母亲也同意了。”

“那不错。你另一位朋友呢？”

理查德艰难道：“我另一位——先生，您说什么？”

“早些时候有次致电，嗓门儿洪亮，叫博德金先生。”

“……是巴赫曼？”

“博德金打来，说有消息告诉你，情况紧急，要你务必从速回电。要是非打不可，你现在可以用电话，但——”亨德里克斯上校举起一根手指，“长话短说。这年头话费贵得很。”

“好的，先生。”理查德匆匆走到桌上的电话旁。

“总有一天，你会发现我的财富并非无底洞。”

“知道啦，父亲。”

“不要这样讲话。”

理查德转身翻了记白眼，请求接线员转接至巴赫曼处，总机那头操作片刻，电话连通，有人应答一声。

“您好啊，是巴赫曼博士吗？”

“混球。”吉尔弗约尔拖着平板的腔调，“我们了解到普林斯顿的详情了，巴赫曼拆了你的邮件。”

“什么？为什么——算了，那边怎么说？能把信读给我听吗？”

“长话短说！”亨德里克斯上校端坐椅中，重复道，“他们要是花得起一便士，可以给你寄信过来。”

“你能——请稍等一下。”理查德肩膀夹住听筒，阻隔声音，“父亲，行行好，话费我会补给你。”

“这话我耳朵都听出茧来了。”亨德里克斯上校拿起手表计时，“那好，你继续。”

“谢谢您——快说下去，吉尔弗约尔，读信吧。”

话筒那头一阵窸窸窣窣，埃里希从吉尔弗约尔手中夺走电话，“亨德里克斯！荣归剑桥的天才！”午后过半，他已酩酊大醉，“天大的好消息，今晚凯恩斯在伦敦做演讲，想围观的人不少，所以我们打算提前几个钟头去酒吧，先喝上几杯，才好有精神听一晚上的金本位。可惜邓恩来不了，只有他感兴趣。”

“噢对，真遗憾——巴赫曼，能说说信的事吗——”

“对啊！信！我们无头苍蝇似的傻了好一会儿，忘记你和邓恩回黑斯廷斯了。我说‘咱们去找邓恩和亨德里克斯吧，理查德那个小可怜需要助助兴。’结果到你家之后，我们笑得地动山摇。但丘格塔伊发现你桌上有封信，盖着美国的邮戳。觉得你不介意，我们就拆开看一看。”

“我确实不介意。”若时间充足，理查德本欲发火，可他父亲的姿态已相当不豫，“你只需把信读一遍——”

“当然！”巴赫曼哗啦抖开纸张，清清嗓子，读道，“‘亲爱的亨德里克斯，我正研究有关判定问题的可计算数。读你来信，显然，你对我近期撰写的论文百感交集。你上封信所附论文同样研究判定问题，并使用了可计算数的定义。然而，你对判定问题的解法与我所用的Lambda微积分截然不同，且颇具价值。若有可能，明年你应当来普林斯顿，与我们共事。这至关重要。’”

“什么？”

“还没完，‘我希望你尽可能发表论文，你我所用方式相去甚远，而判定问题极为重大，提出不同解法对解决此问题当有所裨益。如你来普林斯顿，我将协助你申请宝洁奖学金（我叔叔人脉广阔），补助金也应当唾手可得。无论你最终作何决定，都要祝贺你完成了一项优秀而重要的工作。你真诚的杨建。’”

理查德头晕目眩，恍然想到这或许是他人的恶作剧。巴赫曼此人惯会胡编乱造，即便烂醉如泥也能说出‘补助金’这种字眼来。“巴赫曼，这……这是真的？”

“千真万确。”

“你不要哄骗我。”

“亨德里克斯，别自怨自艾行吗，一直以来我们正是这么和你说的，那篇论文没问题，你的职业生涯也不会一落千丈。你可以在米迦勒学期到普林斯顿访学！想想就激动。”巴赫曼没得到理想的回应，大为恼火，“这是个好消息，我们希望你明白。”

“是，你说得对。谢谢，巴赫曼。我……我是不知如何是好了，但不想一直占你的线——”

“替我们向邓恩问好。先前通话的是你父亲吗？那老头儿听力可真差劲。等你重返人间我们再见面，亨德里克斯。要是真的去普林斯顿，得好好欢送一场。”

理查德朝他道谢，拉锯一番，挂断电话。

“三分钟，三十七秒。”他父亲说，“按电话公司的计算方法，得取整数，四分钟。我会算到你账上去。”

“我愿意支付，父亲。”理查德带贾里德退出房间，步履匆忙地蹬蹬跑上楼。

“信中说什么了？”理查德关起卧室门，贾里德问道。

“我的论文……很好。”理查德慢慢坐到床铺边沿，茫然道。达芬先生已将行李送到，箱子整齐摆放在门边。他的卧室紧挨房檐，童年时，雨落屋顶的声音常助他入眠。女佣一般睡在楼上，因此在二层有自己的房间。贾里德在倾斜的天花板下近乎弓着背。“来信说建先生，就是普林斯顿那位同业，他对问题的解法和我的大相径庭，我们两人的论文都可以发表。而且，他迫切希望我到普林斯顿访学。”

贾里德闻言正待欣喜欲狂，却被末尾那句话敲打回现实。甚至肉体也遭受了同样待遇——后脑撞上了天花板。他不得不与理查德并肩而坐，“你不会……你打算去吗？”

“不知道，我也是才得知这个消息。”

“确实。”

“你必须留在英国，完成贝尔森的工作，是吧？”

“总之无法立即脱身。虽然对贝尔森多有抱怨，但我其实并无权利开口。”贾里德犹豫道，“同他学习，和凯恩斯呼吸同一片空气——对我这种人来说，眼前的机会浩瀚无穷。”

“自然。”

“我会非常想念你的。”

理查德咕咚吞咽的声音传入贾里德耳中，“我也一样。”

周五清早，阴雨连绵。但在巴斯顿小屋不远处的一隅，福音传道者圣约翰正为复活节举办教区游乐会。游乐会上人群攒动，一把把湿漉漉的雨伞仿佛闪亮的黑色甲虫，蜂拥在教堂边的草坪上。贾里德第一次参与这种活动，觉得新奇有趣，便挨个摊点驻足。他们花了些钱抽彩摇奖，贾里德赢下一罐姜酱；也玩了投球掷椰子的游戏，可惜谁也没砸中；有人认出理查德，请他去为一轮儿童赛跑颁奖。

他们还看到顶黑色的小帐篷，起初，两人都当那儿空无一物。“帐篷里是个爱尔兰女人，就住这个教区。”有人解惑道，“她会算命，问着玩玩呗。”

“那我们得去试一下。”贾里德俯身掀开低矮的门帘，“我从没算过命，修女们常说这很邪恶。”

“邪恶算不上，但毫无道理，我不想浪费五便士。”

“进来吧，这钱总归要浪费出去。”爱尔兰女人的声音从帐内传来，她身材干瘦，戴着副圆眼镜，上下打量贾里德，“我的天，你可真高——坐下吧小伙子，手掌给我看看。”

贾里德在她面前的折叠桌旁落座伸手。算命师翻过这只手，拇指生硬地抚摸掌心，感受上面明显的纹路。理查德在门口徘徊，不过并无不悦。

爱尔兰女人凝视掌纹，双眉紧锁，叹道：“你生日在哪一天？”

“九月二十五日。”

“意料之中。看，亲爱的，你总是让人在你身上攫取好处，多善良的天性啊。还有生命线上的断裂和圆圈——你年纪不大就背井离乡了吧？那段经历一定痛苦非常。瞧这里，生命线突然断开又延伸，你那会儿身体不好吗？”

贾里德目瞪口呆，“我——对，在孤儿院染上猩红热……”

“那就是了。但你最终踏上了坦途，智慧线很长，聪明体贴，专业知识渊博，靠才智吃饭。情感线上有几道坎坷，会轻易交付真心，到头来却一无所有，小可怜。你在打算尽早成婚吗？”

“我……没有，夫人。”

“也没有对你来说与众不同的人？”

贾里德曾经年累月遭受周围人的尽情戏侮，到如今，已并不容易红脸尴尬。可这会儿，血色一路爬上他的耳背。身后，理查德停止踱步，静立原地。“我想……我的确有恋慕的人。”

爱尔兰女人拉起他的左手，摊开手指，借灯光翻来覆去地观察。“她是位腼腆害羞的女士，冰雪聪明，甚至聪颖得可怕。不愿向你袒露心扉——内心深处，她唯恐遭你拒绝。不过我猜她总表现得盛气凌人，你该比我清楚，是吧？她或许不是你携手终生的另一半，但你将永远对她念念不忘。”

“噢。”

“我建议，如果她单身，就尽快娶她——”爱尔兰女人说，“机不再来。现在让你朋友过来吧，我给他算一回。”

贾里德起身，让理查德坐到一旁。二人皆有几分惊惶，无心争辩。

那位夫人透过厚重的镜片眯眼端详，“原来是亨德里克斯家的男孩儿，模样变得真大。最近没有认真吃饭吗？瘦得快化成缕烟了。手拿来，孩子。”理查德照做，袖口依然未系扣。她咋舌感叹。

“怎么了？”

“你的结局并不美妙。”爱尔兰女人蹙起双眉，她瞥了眼贾里德，“亲爱的，能暂且回避一下吗？”

贾里德看向如坐针毡的理查德，对方仅耸了耸肩。“那我就到门外等着。”

帐篷外，雨水轻柔拍打贾里德的雨伞。半晌过后，理查德走出来。

“她怎么说？”贾里德询问，“老天，你苍白得像张纸。”

“是吗？”

“来坐下。”贾里德挑选一张尚算干燥的长椅，带他坐下，“她居然把你吓成这样，算命师的话不要朝心里去。”

“我明白。”理查德收起雨伞，俯瞰下方的游乐会。他们身处花园的陡坡之上，街道尽头，可见灰色的海平线。“也没打算放在心上。只是……她知道大卫的事。虽然那不算秘辛，可——”

“大卫是谁？”

“我的一个朋友，青……青梅竹马，小学时认识的。多特男童学校[2]。”他揶揄道，“每次我抱怨上学，父亲总会说我读的是多特男童学校，他嫌我把学校形容得像狄更斯笔下的世界。实际上，我们是在谢伯恩读的书，那所学校声名远播。但我朋友大卫·平森特，他……我们颇为亲近。他那个人——在数学上的天赋让我望尘莫及。”

“令你望尘莫及？”

“真的，他才华横溢。我……这儿还有他的照片。”理查德从外套内兜拿出一张校园照，递给贾里德。照片不大，微微起皱，被摩挲出毛边。其上男孩儿仅十五岁左右，笑意深深，门牙露有一处缺口，气质温润谦和。“他非常……他有些像你。”

“哪方面？”

“就是……”理查德垂眼，凝视照片笑道，“他不喜欢说脏话。还有几回，我想吓唬他，可他纹丝不动。倒并非自命清高，而是——稳重自持。受他影响，我也想行正坐端。”他斟酌道，“我很在乎自己在他眼中的形象。”

贾里德天性并不善妒。当收到他人的喜爱，他从不费心对个中细节求全责备。可从头至尾，他自然而然地认为理查德对他的喜爱与众不同，是理查德吝于馈赠给他人的情感。“你从未提到过他。”

“他十八岁便去世了。”

“抱歉。”

“我对他感情深厚，但他应该没那么喜欢我。”理查德收回照片，轻声道，“他母亲当我们是密友，曾经还——说起来丢人了些，大卫过世后，我和母亲给她写过几封信，我字里行间的情意太盛，她便以为我和大卫亲密无间，邀请我去家里做客，带我一同度假游玩。可事实上，我花了好久的工夫才让大卫正视我。他长我一岁，你也知道，年龄差在小孩子的世界里至关重要，然而一旦他开始关注我……我们都热爱天文，我就用旧玻璃灯罩做了一颗星球，里头填满石膏，敲碎玻璃后，在成型的石膏上标记恒星星座。为了做标记，我连续一周清晨四点起床，观测天空。或许用地图册更简便精确，但——为了大卫，我想用心做一样东西。”

贾里德心下冰冷，他近乎抗拒聆听这桩陈年悲剧的结局，“他一定喜欢得不得了。”

“没错。那学期期末，我们各自返家，他写信和我说起一颗海豚座的八等彗星，他那会儿已被剑桥三一学院录取。我当时经常躺在床上，用望远镜远眺宿舍窗外。要是夜色明净，星空便美不胜收。记得有天夜里，我看着月亮，忽然想到如果考不进剑桥，与大卫就不复相见了。我们仍同处一片天空之下，仰望同一轮明月，目光却再也落不到彼此身上。他会……淡出我的生命，去过他自己的人生。”理查德用伞尖轻戳脚边的柔软草地，并不抬头看贾里德，“后来我才得知，他就在当晚去世了。死因是喝了未经消毒的牛奶，罹患牛结核病，他家里曾经饲养奶牛。听家人说，他多年来一直受病症折磨，当然，我毫不知情，大卫从未呼过痛。”

“太遗憾了。”贾里德全神贯注地凝视他，理查德的神色无波无澜，“可……这是你家附近，应该还会有人像那位爱尔兰女士一样了解你吧？即便没有面面俱到，总能记得你有位早逝的同学。”

“不无可能。我刚刚也说过，这并非一桩秘事。不过，这尚且不算恐怖。”理查德依然双眼低垂，“她还知道其他事。”

“什么？”

理查德翻弄脚下泥土，沉默良久，未曾作答。最终，他深吸一口气，打定决心说道：“我是同性恋，邓恩。”

贾里德早有心理准备，理查德鼓起勇气坦白倒叫他大吃一惊，“真的？”

“是。但——大卫和我并无……任何逾矩，我想他不喜欢男孩儿。但在使徒社，同性恋掀不起惊涛骇浪，人人都知道丘格塔伊和吉尔弗约尔有着心照不宣的默契。”

“我有耳闻，只是不大确信，他们俩似乎憎恨彼此。”

“那就是他们的相处方式。”理查德耸耸肩，“应该……没人传过我的风言风语吧？你听说过吗？”

“我仅听说过你是绝顶天才，与贝尔森针锋相对。”人们还对理查德的神智议论纷纷，贾里德巧妙地跳过这一部分，总归与性向毫无瓜葛。“大家都很忧心你。老实讲，我还从没听过哪位使徒社成员或外人散布流言说你热爱生活呢。”

“那就好，要是……”理查德斗争一番，将话咽回腹中，“你千万不要觉得我重视你，是出于……我并未使拙劣的招数诱惑你，邓恩，你很安全。”

“我也没抱这般念头。”贾里德知道，有些剑桥人彻头彻尾地清心寡欲，好比盖文·贝尔森，全身心的热情都倾注于学术之上，无妻无子，对女性无感，仅存在若有似无的同性绯闻。贾里德自动将理查德也划归到这一类人中，若想象他与丘格塔伊、里顿·斯特拉奇等人一道，混迹于声色犬马、堕落颓靡的世界中，只觉怪诞不经。“我对你的看法不会改变。”

“当真？”

“当然，理查德。说实话，因为收下那些情人节贺卡，我还担心你会看轻我呢。”

“你？我为什么因为贺卡看轻你？”

“那些女士同你一样，和我之间的确仅有友谊，可我怕你觉得我是脚踏几条船的烂人。”

“我从来没想过。”理查德捧腹。他原本紧捏长椅边沿，这会儿放松下来，指节捏出的青白消散不见。“一星半点都没有，只是感到你不费吹灰之力，就赢得了众人的喜爱。”

“其实我有倾尽全力呢。”

“我知道。”

当日午后，理查德带贾里德去海边看鸟。确切说来，贾里德在观赏鸟类，理查德则专心研究石头和贝壳。不过，他们相处甚欢。

周六夜晚，亨德里克斯上校携夫人参加复活节守夜礼，整幢房子仅余他们两人。虽然夫妇俩随口邀请理查德一同前往，但被他直白拒绝。贾里德倒出于礼貌提出随行，不过亨德里克斯夫人婉拒道：“你们孩子就待在家里，四处逛逛。”她轻拍贾里德手背，“再好好休息一晚。我们要过午夜才回。”

没了拘束，贾里德坐到音乐室的钢琴前，理查德则从旁仔细研读杨建的论文，在一大张纸上写写画画。他手边摆着一杯白兰地，始终未动一口。

贾里德自幼热爱音乐，本科时期写过一部歌剧，至今仍是他的得意之作。他在琴凳夹层里发现一本舒伯特艺术歌曲集，翻阅几页，挑选钟情的一段弹奏起来。曲子取自图勒的国王，出乎意料，理查德的眼神仍与论文如胶似漆，但他跟随旋律吹响了口哨。

“你调子很准。”贾里德说，“从前学过钢琴吗？”

“没有，我很笨，弹不来。不过你琴技不错。”

“你居然注意到我在弹琴，我以为你早就神飞天外。”

“飞走又落地了。杨建的这篇论文很精妙，可现在全然冷静来看，倒有几分……乏味。”理查德将桌上纸张归置整齐，“观点本身有趣，可不足以解决希尔伯特的问题。”

“吉尔弗约尔上周就说过。”

“我当他在吹毛求疵，他一贯眼光极高。”

“这倒不假，而且他对你也赞不绝口呢。”贾里德说，“虽然不常诉之于口，可他的确欣赏你，丘格塔伊也一样。”

“你看得起我，就觉得旁人也是。”理查德嘴里争辩，脸上却浮现笑意，他起身过去，与贾里德并肩坐到长凳上。

理查德手指修长，放松时，骨节微微弯曲。他书法糟糕透顶，纽扣和鞋带也系得一塌糊涂。不难想象，钢琴课对童年的他无异于酷刑，可他右手演奏出了巴赫的G小调小赋格曲前四个半小节。“你跟吉尔弗约尔和丘格塔伊相处数月，居然从没感到他们俩的暗流涌动？那甚至都算不得‘暗流’了。”

“我没多少经历。”

“没多少……或许美国的情况和这里不同吧。”

“什么情况不同？”

仆人们这一晚也纷纷歇假，房内空空荡荡，然而理查德依然压低声音道：“我是说——你从来没……你读书时，没发现学校里有……不同寻常的友谊吗？”

“我知道新英格兰人出了名的功利，但当然，友谊也是存在的。”

“不是那个意思……你懂我的。”

“我大概没有资格去了解。”半晌，贾里德方心领神会，“在耶鲁，他们总是……虽然无人主动嘲笑，但大家都知道我家境不富裕。我经常被排斥在谈天之外，周一早上才得知周末举办过派对。这倒无所谓，没人有义务喜欢我。”

“他们都是混蛋。”

“不，我说真心话。所以——或许在美国的某些阶级里，同性恋的交往和英国无异，也并不局限于寄宿学校中。”

尽管理查德早前亲口用过“同性恋”一词，眼下听来，仍微不可查地瑟缩一下，“你……你从前接触过吗？”

“即便有，他们也未曾告知真实身份。”贾里德将乐谱翻至死神与少女，左手轻柔地按下琴键，右手与理查德的并排栖息在键盘上。“但我并不震惊，可以理解……男性的躯体和女性同样迷人。”

“各有迷人之处。”理查德望着贾里德。

贾里德喉结滚动，“我倒没觉得。”贾里德最终说道，“二者的美……在我看来相差无几。”

有一瞬，理查德的神情深不可测，“或许你已经暗示过我了。”他左手从琴键滑下，覆上贾里德的大腿，指尖在那处描摹。“除非……”

贾里德阖目片刻，“除非？”

理查德左手一窒，从原地抽离。“没事，邓恩，别担心了。毕竟我邀你前来与性无关。”

两人对话一来一回，贾里德无意中斩断了理查德的祈望，或许耶鲁那些家族底蕴深厚的男孩儿不会错过他的信号。“理查德……拜托。”

理查德抬眼瞧他，贾里德伸手过去，一路抹平他的领带，手指与理查德的胸膛仅一层布料之隔。与女性触感截然不同，但点燃了他的激情，每一寸触摸都宛如引力漩涡。他轻佻地揪起他的领带，拉过理查德，给了他一个吻。

贾里德脑海中立刻浮现出理查德在雨中跑向格兰切斯特的画面，他笨拙而有力的肢体散发着奇异的性感意味。贾里德起初近乎恐慌，万一他们向前迈出一步，最终却发现这段关系仅能安于幻想之乡，两人该何去何从？理查德并非陈列在博物馆的阿波罗古躯体，人们怀揣钦慕而来，观赏过后还可以转身离去。一旦贾里德此刻半推半就，随后又残忍拒绝，理查德将痛苦不堪。

可理查德的手伴随这记亲吻又与他的腿重逢，于是事态拨云见雾：贾里德渴望这一切，他梦寐以求。

“去其他房间，走。”理查德低声絮语，拉上贾里德从长凳起身，匆匆穿过走廊，进入楼上的卧室。

理查德扯开贾里德的外套，贪婪地摸索他的胸膛，将外套从他肩膀褪下，“你确定——”

“我想要你。”贾里德喃喃道。理查德的领带被他拉散，松松挂在领口，衬衫扣子也一一解开，袒露出他纤细而紧实的身体，胸前的毛发比发色稍浅，在灯光映衬下呈金属光泽。“我没——不要笑我——”

“不会。”

“我也不确定……谁来——”

理查德用亲吻将他的话堵回口中，马不停蹄解开他的衬衫。“我们不必做到底。”他轻声说，“我也不喜欢，不用马上付诸行动。”

贾里德怀疑自己与女性的性经验远比理查德的同性经验丰富，可眼下，此事无关紧要。“你喜欢怎么做？”

理查德并未即刻回答，他松开贾里德的皮带，“躺下？躺到床上去。”

他们将战场转移到床上，理查德俯在贾里德上方，鼻子轻拱他的下巴，歪过头舔吻他的喉咙。昏黄灯火中，贾里德感到理查德的舌尖在他锁骨上逡巡。他倒吸一口气，“不，别停下来——很舒服——”

“你喜欢？”

“是……”

“我就知道。”理查德小声说道，唇瓣扫过贾里德的胸骨，“自从你来我住处的第一晚，我便渴望触碰你……”他的颧骨压着他光裸的肌肤，“我以为终其一生都无法实现。”

这种赞扬向来会使贾里德羞惭。怎能在他人心中占据如此份量？他不值得。不过他发现，尽管与男性亲昵别有一番滋味，节奏与动作却并不陌生。因此，他不至于束手无策。“颠倒下位置？”他低语，“我想吻你……”

他们交换体位，理查德俯卧在床，脸颊抵着枕头。贾里德横跨在他紧窄的臀部上方，指尖轻盈地丈量理查德的背脊。他双肩缀有浅浅雀斑，在贾里德的抚摸下，背部肌肉肉眼可见地舒展开来。“做得好，乖宝贝。”贾里德轻轻呢喃。

他躬身流连亲吻理查德的颈背，嗅闻他的气息：肥皂的梨子香气；汗水干净的麝香味道；发丝间涂抹有润发油，隐约飘散类似唇膏的橙花香。贾里德双唇沿脊椎印下一个接一个湿漉漉的吻，舌尖在每一道关节徘徊，一只手温柔地揉捏理查德背上的肌肉。

理查德的背后鲜少被人光顾，那处敏感而脆弱。贾里德的唇瓣最初攻城略地之时，他条件反射地缩紧身子，仿佛遭烙铁灼伤。那种紧张感与放松享受背道而驰，却又美妙绝伦。他在敏锐和警觉中等待贾里德的嘴唇再度降临，纵然明知不过数秒之隔，仍震颤于每一次触碰。他的气息支离破碎，当贾里德最终吻上他的臀部，理查德的阴茎充血挺立，抵住床板。“天啊……”

贾里德抬起头，理查德顷刻间被冷意包围，饥饿席卷而来。“你喜欢这样吗？”

“别停下——不，还是停止吧。”理查德说，“要是再碰不到你，我会疯的……”

贾里德在黑暗中笑道：“你想对我做什么呢？”

理查德在他怀里翻过身来，若有所思地轻抚他光裸的双臂，“如果我是女孩子，你会怎么做？”

“我不想暴露她们的秘密。”

“没有让你提具体人名，仅是假设。”

“假设的话，就是刚刚那些。现在嘛……”贾里德埋在理查德胸前，抿上他的乳头。“可这只对女孩儿有效，对吧？”

“恕难苟同。”理查德坐起身，将贾里德推开，跪坐到床上，以便舔舐他的胸膛。乳尖的纹理轻柔地剐蹭理查德的舌面，他啧啧吸吮，直至贾里德兀地倒吸一口气。理查德褪掉他的裤子，急不可耐地探索髂骨与小腹。啃咬得坑坑洼洼的短指甲探至贾里德臀部，唇瓣在他前胸和脖颈上留下一连串痕迹。吻痕尽在衬衫领子下沿，无人能一览究竟，然而理查德心知肚明。

他想，这是我的。

贾里德在兴奋与刺激之下昏头涨脑，双手在理查德发间穿梭。

“告诉我，你想要什么。”这并非探询，而是命令。理查德挪进他两腿当中，唾湿掌心，握住他的阴茎。

“我不知道。”

“用嘴还是手？”

贾里德清澈眼瞳里此刻薄雾蒙蒙，欲望翻滚不休。闻听理查德的问话，又恢复片刻清明，他注视理查德，轻声答道：“你的嘴。”

理查德从根部一路舔舐到顶端，在那处徘徊打转，任由它在口中横冲直撞，喉咙中不自觉溢出一声满足的呻吟。他一只手捧起贾里德的睾丸，另一只手则在茎身底部来回撸动。贾里德按着他的后脑，但并未用力。理查德半跪半趴在床上，于吮吸之余抬起眼，与贾里德的目光不期而遇。他纤长的睫毛几近触及眉骨。

“你真美好……”理查德的发根已被汗水浸湿。贾里德捋起他的刘海，露出额头，似乎时至今日才得以面对面端视他的好友。他喘息道：“不行——我快高潮了——”

理查德稍退几分，舌尖最后一次滑过贾里德的阴茎，随后在床中央堆叠起几只枕头。“我来教你。”他臀部高耸，俯卧于枕头上。“读书时我们偶尔这么办——不必大动干戈，也不会疼痛受伤。看到桌上的润发油了吗？”

“嗯，要怎么——”

“涂到我腿上。”

贾里德恍然大悟，含笑应答。不过，他先是满怀歉意，吻上理查德雀斑散落的后肩。“并非笑你。有时若是女孩子不愿惹麻烦，我们也会做同样的事。”

“那就不用教了。”理查德探手抚慰自己的阴茎，“操我就好。”

贾里德笑着拿过润发油，手指舀出些油质，涂抹于理查德严丝合缝的腿间。理查德的臀部苍白不减，但线条起伏优美。贾里德迫不及待地吻上去，在奶油般的柔软肌肤上吸吮出一块紫红色吻痕。  
“早在几周前，你就该同我透露些心迹的。”贾里德挤进那处紧窒湿滑之地，“你知道吗？对你，我唯命是从。”

理查德紧抿双唇，边自渎，边承受贾里德在他双腿之间的操干。“我知道的。”他喘息着小声答道，“可不明白理由。”

“因为你独一无二，因为你一往无前。唯一曾真切引起你恐慌的只是无稽之谈——你担心自己在旁人眼中愚不可及。你一定是冲昏了头。”贾里德在操弄中不断揉捏理查德的臀肉，呼吸愈发沉重，身上的汗水闪闪发亮，“我快忍不住了，这就要——”

“为我射出来吧。”理查德命令道。

贾里德肌肉紧绷，身形凝滞，双手掐在理查德腰上，将人搂得更加近在咫尺，随后射满他的腿间，枕头与竹芯纱床单同样沾染点点精斑。

理查德咕哝着毫无意义的词汇，紧随其后，在自慰中攀上顶峰，前胸后背白皙的肌肤爬满红晕。

贾里德躺倒于理查德身侧尚为洁净的一处，两人躺在原地大口喘息，稍事休息。最终，他吞咽一声，说道：“冷水，还有软布。”

“秘密武器？”

“只要性爱后立刻派上用场，还从没让人失望。”

“那好，稍等。”理查德扳过贾里德的脸庞，凑近亲吻他，“瞧你这幅模样。”他调笑道，“到处都乱糟糟，真性感……”

“是发型吓到你——”

“不，很好看。”理查德到盥洗台旁取来一块湿布，擦拭床上脏污，“知道吗，我对你同样唯命是从。”他动作尤带颤抖，“只要你在身旁，我什么都不怕。”

“你不必因为刚刚的事投桃报李，我不过是讲出真心话。”

“这正是我内心所想，并非客套，贾里德。你我如一。”理查德握住他肩膀，“我们迥然有别，又如出一辙。”

贾里德意欲争论，他们毫无相似之处，贾里德从未奢望自身思想达到理查德的高度。可这一刻，理查德话中之意似乎又如此真实，他辩无可辩。“就躺在这儿，好吗，和我一起入睡。”贾里德轻声道，“设好闹钟，日出前我会回到客房的。但现在我不想离开。”

“当然可以。”

书信雪片般自普林斯顿发往剑桥，理查德最终同意前往。普林斯顿坐拥众多优秀数学家，他也不愿永驻英格兰。贾里德却无法逃离盖文·贝尔森，此人纵然面目可憎，但地位超然，难以抗拒。数月后，他们两地分隔。

那不过是春风一度，一场潮热旧梦。贾里德将其尘封于记忆深处，偶尔想起，甚至疑惑自己是否确曾如此离经叛道。后来，他于乔治城大学经济学系任教，遇见一位野心勃勃、聪慧过人的女孩儿。迎娶她时，他删繁就简，同她开诚布公：男性和女性对我皆具吸引力，我曾与男子相爱，但已成往事。现在，我只想要你。

贾里德·邓恩从不撒谎。

金钱、家庭，到头来仍分崩离析。他以为自己终于拥有一个家，而它再度随风而逝。

一别数年，他从丘格塔伊的来信中再次看到理查德的名字。若非此信，贾里德恐与真相擦肩而过。那些消息印刷在报纸背面，他从不去读。随信附有一串电话号码。

贾里德沉思良久，几个钟头后，待时差合适，他拨通了曼彻斯特的长途电话。

铃响数声，理查德熟悉的嗓音传来：“您好？”

“理查德，我是贾里德。”

“贾里德？”

“贾里德·邓恩。”

“不，我——我记得。”理查德说，“我……忘不掉。”

“迪尼希来信告知……或许有老友联系，你会非常开心。”

电话那端寂静无声。

“我对你的遭遇毫不知情，理查德，真的很抱歉。”

“没事，早晚都会听说的，听说我的癖好。”

“这太可怕了，简直难以置信，他们不会将你关进监狱吧？听迪尼希说你在家。”

“的确。”理查德的声线一如既往，但如今语速缓慢而低沉，“在曼彻斯特的家里，并非圣伦纳兹。父亲说我们这种人常常以自杀告终，他和母亲称我惹人生厌，将他们卷入其中，但依然选择支持我，和警方抗争。你了解来龙去脉吗？”

“迪尼希说你在曼彻斯特的家遭男妓盗窃，你去警局报案，这才暴露。”

“没错。早知道就——我以为那不过是过时法律，人们都说我这事即将合法了。但除此之外，官方还有特殊的考量。”理查德含糊道，“战争期间我为政府服务过，只是不能公开谈论，对你也不行。”

不难想象理查德这般伟大心灵在战时对英国政府的意义，“他们认为你因此会受勒索吗？”

“说是如此。时至今日，偶尔还有车辆在街上尾随。我没疯。”理查德补充道，“我没有耽于幻想，恰恰相反，我的头脑从未如此清明。”

“我明白的，我相信你并未胡言乱语。”贾里德原本在沙发上通话，眼下滑坐至地板上。理查德从前的习惯。“接下来会怎样？”

“已经开始了。”理查德厌倦道，“他们称之为‘器官治疗’，就是注射己烯雌酚，一种人工合成的雌性激素，女性荷尔蒙。”

“这——天啊，理查德。”

“他们要求我接受一年治疗，按他们的话说，治疗切实有效。”理查德仍冷静而理性，“如果依赖激素，我无法正常生活。他们说疗程结束后……身体会恢复如常。但愿如此。”

“希望吧。”贾里德喉结滚动，抬眼扫视日历，夏天并无行程安排。“理查德——听我说，曼彻斯特有人陪伴你吗？我知道迪尼希仍在伦敦，其他人呢？”

“自你离开后，并无太大变动。巴赫曼在剑桥，吉尔弗约尔在多伦多大学暂留过一段时间，不过大约已经返回英国，我不甚清楚。我在曼彻斯特一反常态，交往过几位朋友。”理查德笑声沙哑，“但性猥亵的罪名一出，便再无来往了。”

贾里德从不冲动行事，出于安全感考虑，制定人生计划往往慎之又慎。可他同样是个浪漫主义者。“若夏天我去找你，你会介意吗？如果你没准备好接纳一位房客，也没关系，我可以租一间公寓住下，每日去看望你。你听起来——听起来太孤独了。而我，我……始终在思念你。魂牵梦萦。”

沉默再度蔓延。

“我不愿要求你。”

“可你没有要求我，是我心甘情愿，因为我想见你。这没问题，对吗？”

“贾里德。”理查德沉声道，“我现在一无所有，你不该……问题是，是——我也想见你。这自私过了头。”

“你当不起自私吗？哪怕一次也好？”

“或许你当得起。”他声音仍沉郁晦暗，但染上些微笑意，“我已经透支了。”

“你只需说一声‘好’，理查德。我感受得到你的期待。”

理查德素来憎恨情绪的翻涌，此时陷入危机之中，寂静无声的空气叫嚣着“不，不，不”。

可当答案最终传入贾里德耳畔，他听到了正确的那一句。

“好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 剑桥：原文使用的是Duroliponte，剑桥旧名，拉丁文，意即桥上的堡垒。  
> [2] 多特男童学校：Dotheboys Hall，狄更斯作品《尼古拉斯·尼克贝》（Nicholas Nickleby）里一间虐待儿童的寄宿学校。


End file.
